Beautiful lie
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: "Lamborghini hitam ku akan menjadi milik mu jika kau berhasil membuat nya jatuh cinta pada ku". kata Itachi sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya. "senang bekerja sama dengan mu Uchiha itachi". balas Sasuke sambil menangkap kunci mobil yang di lemparkan Itachi untuk nya.. (Sasuhina-Itahina)
1. Chapter 1

**"Beautiful lie"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

**History**

**Hinata Pov :**

Hyuuga Hinata .. yah itu adalah namaku , aku terlahir sebagai putri sulung keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkan adik ku Hanabi, dan ayah ku menjadi seorang yang keras terhadapku dan Hanabi semenjak ibuku meninggal. Aku adalah seorang anak yang penurut , apapun yang tousan katakana pada ku selalu aku patuhi, hanya saja satu kesalahan ku yang membuat tousan marah besar pada ku , yaitu ketika aku menolak untuk di jodohkan dengan anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang menjadi salah satu rekan kerja sama bisnis perusahaan Hyuuga. Aku tak tahu nama perusahaannya karena aku memang tak pernah peduli akan hal itu . kemarahan tousan membuat ku di tending dari istana Hyuuga, dia tidak menganggap ku sebagai putrinya lagi.

Sejak saat itu aku memulai hidupku sendirian tanpa ada klan Hyuuga lagi di belakang nama ku. Tapi mata lavender ku tak bisa menyembunyikan asal muasal ku, semua bangsawan pasti mengetahui mata ini adlah mata dari keturunan Hyuuga.. yah tapi aku tak mempedulikannya , bagiku sekarang namaku hanyalah "Hinata".

Lepas dari fasilitas dan kemewahan istana Hyuuga selama belasan tahun ini tidak menjadikan hidup ku berantakan, aku masih melanjutkan kuliah ku di Konoha University, tousan mencabut biaya kuliah ku , tapi itu tak menjadikan ku alas an untuk berhenti kuliah. Aku bekerja di sebuah klub malam sebagai waitters , yah aku memilih bekerja di sana karena bayarannya yang lumayan besar, sehingga aku bisa membayar uang kuliah ku sendiri , membayar rumah kontrakan, dan kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari. Selain itu kerja nya juga pada malam hari sehingga aku masih bisa tetap hadir kuliah di siang harinya.

Bekerja di sebuah klub malam bukan berarti aku menjual tubuhku, entah berapa banyak pria hidung belang yang masuk rumah sakit karena mereka berani menyentuh ku. Yah kemampuan teknik judoku ketika aku masih di istana cukup membantuku sekarang. Tak akan pernah aku biarkan pria-pria hidung belang itu menyentuh ku walau hanya sehelai rambut ku.

Yahh.. tragis memang.. hidup ku sekarang jauh bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan ku dulu. Setahun sudah aku menjalani hidup seperti ini, tanpa adanya mobil mewah, baju mewah, perhiasan, kartu kredit dan pelayan , aku hanya menggunakan sepeda sebagai alat transportasiku sekarang, seperti biasa aku pergi bekerja pada pukul 21.00 hingga 04.00 dini hari. Perjalanan dari kontrakan u menuju klub tidak terlalu jauh , aku menggunakan celana jis hitam panjang, t-shirt berwarna putih dan mantel hitam untuk menghindari dinginnya malam, earphone yang setia menemani perjalanan ku seolah menjadi teman ku , menemani ku melajukan sepedah ku di tengah gelap nya malam.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Beautiful lie"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

"Hinata.. kau sudah datang rupanya". Kata seorang berbadan besar dan berotot yang tak lain adalah orang dari pemilik klub tempat ku bekerja.

"Bee-san .. gomen kemarin aku tidak masuk karena tugas ku terlalu menumpuk, potonglah dari gaji ku sebagai gantinya". Ujar ku

"Haahaahaa…. Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan , aku mengerti kesibukan mu, aku tak akan memotong gaji mu, anggap saja kemarin itu adalah bonus dari ku untuk mu".

"Arigatou Bee-san".

"yahh.. yahh.. yahh .. ayo sekarang ganti pakaian mu, tamu malam ini pasti akan banyak sekali".

"Baiklah.. "

Tak heran jika orang menilai buruk pada pekerjaan ku, aku mengenakan rok mini yang pendek nya 15 cm di atas lutut dengan kemeja hitam panjang yang lumayan ketat sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhku, dan aku harus membuka kedua kancing dari atas nya agar dadaku tidak sesak dan bisa menghirup udara untuk pasokan oksigen yang di perlukan tubuhku. Ku lipat lengan kemeja panjang ku hingga se sikut agar memudahkan ku untuk bekerja. Kemeja hitam ketat, rok mini bermotif kotak-kotak ,high heels setinggi 7cm serta rambut yang ku ikat menjuntai ke atas. Itu lah penampilan kerja ku setiap malam.

**Normal pov:**

"untuk apa kau membawa ku ke sini Itachi". Ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"ayolah baka outoto .. sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang, hari ini kita akan rayakan kepulangan mu dari London".

"tch.. Kaachan akan membunuhmu jika dia tau kau mengajaku ke sini".

"kau bukan anak kecil lagi Sasuke, apa salah nya kita bersenang-senang sejenak di sini, nikmati saja oke !". kata pria berwajah serupa dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dia berambut panjang dan memiliki goresan di dekat hidung nya , dia adalah kakak kandung dari Sasuke , Uchiha Itachi.

"Bruuuukkkk… Praaaaaangggggg !"…..

"Ku rasa kau harus mencuci otak kotor mu itu di rumah sakit tuan, sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhku , ku pastikan kau kehilangan kedua tangan mu".

"Waahhhh .. lihat.. lihatt .. lagi-lagi dia membanting laki-laki yang mendekatinya.. benar-benar gadis yang menyeramkan". Bisik orang-orang yang berada di dalam klub itu.

"kau lihat baka outoto".

"hn". Jawab Sasuke datar.

"gadis yang luar biasa".

"yah dia memang bukan gadis biasa".

"dia terlihat kuat dan tegar , tapi sayang mata nya tak bisa membohongiku".

"apa maksud mu?". Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"aku menginginkannya baka outoto".

"kau bercanda eh?", seorang berlevel dan bergengsi tinggi sepertimu menyukai seorang pelayan di klub malam? Menyedihkan".

"yah seperti yang kau bilang tadi dia bukan gadis biasa dan aku menginginkannya".

"kau yakin?".

"Lamborghini hitam ku akan menjadi milik mu jika kau berhasil membuat nya jatuh cinta pada ku". kata Itachi sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya.

"senang bekerja sama dengan mu Uchiha itachi". balas Sasuke sambil menangkap kunci mobil yang di lemparkan Itachi untuk nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview.. **Deshe Lusi, Crimson Fruit, Moku-Chan..

**maaf masih banyak tipo, maklum nulisnya sambil ngerjain tugas .. ,maaf juga ceritanya pendek-pendek tapi bakal publish kilat dan aku paling anti dengan yang namanya menggantungkan cerita **** Arigatogozaimaste.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Beautiful lie"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

.

.

.

Sasuke terpaksa menerima tantangan yang di berikan Itachi untuknya, bukan karena lamborghini hitam Itachi tetapi karena dia tau apa yang akan Itachi katakan padanya jika saja dia menolak tantangan yang di berikan Itachi, Sasuke adalah seorang yang bergengsi tinggi sama halnya dengan Itachi dan mungkin itu sudah menjadi sifat mutlak keturunan Uchiha. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar di buat susah oleh Itachi, dia terpaksa harus mencari tahu informasi mengenai gadis yang di lihat nya di klub malam itu dan mencoba mendapatkan info sedetail mungkin tentang gadis itu, merepotkan sebenarnya, kalau bukan karena Itachi yang menantang nya Sasuke tidak akan mau menjadi detektif gadungan yang menurutnya sangat membuang-buang waktu.

"Selamat malam tuan? Mau pesan apa?". Tanya seorang pelayan klub malam.

"air putih". Balas nya datar

"baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar".

Dan si pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengambilkan pesanannya..

sepuluh menit kemudian si pelayan datang sambil membawa segelas air putih yang di minta Sasuke.

"ini pesanan anda tuan, selamat menikmati".

"bisa kah kau temani aku minum nona?". Kata Sasuke tanpa melihat wajah si pelayan sedikit pun.

"maaf tuan saya tidak bisa pekerjaan saya masih banyak". Jawab si pelayan sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"only five minutes?". Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan si pelayan agar tetap berada di tempat.

"lepas.. !".

"tidak sampai kau mau untuk menemani ku disini". Kata Sasuke singkat.

"kau berani tuan?". Kata Hinata sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke, tapi sayang nya Sasuke tau apa yang akan Hinata lakukan padanya, dia pun menghindari pukulan Hinata dan akibat tidak berhasil memukul Sasuke Hinata pun limbung hilang keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh tetapi dengan segera Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata kepelukannya menyelamatkan Hinata. Bisa di pastikan kini jarak diantara Sasuke dan Hinata hanya tinggal beberapa centi . Hinata pun bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"kau ceroboh". Kata Sasuke dengan seringai devil di wajah nya.

"lepaskan aku brengsek!".

"aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika aku tak menolongmu, berterimakasihlah padaku nona".

"aku lebih memilih jatuh dari pada harus di tolong oleh pria brengsek seperti mu". Balas Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"menarik". Kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dengan seringai jahat yang kembali muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Investigasi Sasuke semalam mungkin masih jauh dari apa yang di harapkannya, bisa di bilang jauh dari harapan karena Hinata kini malah berbalik membencinya, tapi semakin susah untuk di taklukan Sasuke malah semakin menyukai tantangan ini, bagi nya ini adalah sebuah permainan, semakin menbuat pria berambut raven ini ingin mengetahui se jauh apakah dia bisa menaklukan gadis yang di sukai kakaknya ini.

"Hinata maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu, Kaachan meminta ku untuk menjemputnya di bandara". Kata gadis bercepol dua yang merupakan sahabat Hinata.

"tidak apa-apa tenten, aku mengerti".

"baiklah sampai jumpa hinata jaaa…" balas tenten sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ohh apa yang akan terjadi pada ku kami-sama .. kenapa ada banyak sekali anjing-anjing disini" ujar Hinata pada diri nya sendiri.

"gukk..guukk..guukkkk…"

"kyyaaaaaaaa… tolooonggggg …. Siapapun selamatkan aku…"

Teriak Hinata sambil terus berlari menjauhi anjing-anjing yang mengejarnya.

Ckiiiitttttt…..

"masuklah".

"kau?". Kata Hinata sambil terus berlari

"masuk !".

"tidak …" kata Hinata sambil terus berlari dengan keringat yang terus mengucur dari dahi nya.

"tch.. jadi kau lebih memilih di mangsa anjing-anjing itu hm?" baiklah". Kata Sasuke sambil melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang sadar akan anjing-anjing liar yang terus mengejarnya mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

"Heeiiiii….… tungguuuuuuuu…" teriaknya.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Hinata pun menghentikan mobilnya dan memundurkannya kembali dan dengan cepat Hinata pun memasuki mobil Sasuke . seketika Ferrari merah itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"dua kali aku menyelamatkan mu". Kau harus membayarnya nona". Kata Sasuke sambil terus melajukan mobilnya.

Merasa kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kursi belakang dan dia pun menyeringai ketika melihat Hinata tertidur pulas.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke membawa pulang Hinata ke manshion Uchiha dan menggendongnya ala bridgestyle.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke kamar nya dan membaringkannya di ranjang berukuran kingsize miliknya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke pun menyelimuti Hinata dan mengelus kedua pipi chubby nya

"manis". Pikirnya .. "tch.. apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, dia milik Itachi". Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terbaring lelap di kamar nya.

**Hinata POV**

Nyaman … aku merasakan ada di rumah ku, apa ini mimpi, kelembutannya, ini benar-benar seperti di kamarku, kamarku di kediaman Hyuuga,, kediaman hyuuga? Tidak mungkin,, aku tidak mungkin ada di sana .. Lalu dimana ini? Dimana aku sekarang.

**Normal pov**

Perlahan mata Hinata pun terbuka menampakan Lavender yang di milikinya, pikirannya tentang kenyamanan tidurnya membuat nya terbangun, dan benar saja Hinata merasa terkejut karena dia berada di sebuah kamar yang mewah.

"kau sudah bangun". Hinata yang merasa mengenali suara itu pun menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur.

"kau? Kenapa kau? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..". Hinata pun beteriak Histeris karena menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di suatu kamar yang sama dengan pria yang menurutnya brengsek

Dengan cepat Sasuke menutup mulut Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, takut kalau tiba-tiba ada salah seorang maidnya yang mendengarnya dan beranggapan bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Hinata.

"tch.. apa yang kau lakukan hah?". Kata Sasuke pada Hinata dengan nada suara sedikit membentak..

"apa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa aku ada dengan mu disini dan satu ruangan dengan ornag brengsek sepertimu".

"tch.. seperti itu kah ucapan maaf mu pada orang yang telah menolongmu".

"yahh.. aku tau kau menolongku dari kejaran anjing-anjing itu tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku kan?". Kata Hinata sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan air mata yang siap mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"kau tertidur di mobil dan aku tak tau harus membawa mu kemana jika bukan ke rumah ku karena aku tidak mengenali mu". Balas Sasuke datar.

"gomen.. sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang". Kata Hinata sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"biar ku antar kau pulang".

"tidak , terimakasih, ,maaf telah banyak menyusahkanmu".

"ku bilang kau pulang dengan ku nona". Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata, seolah tak ingin membiarkan Hinata pergi.

"aku yang membawa mu ke sini, dan aku lah yang akan mengantar mu pulang".

"ehh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Maaf publishnya lama.. baru beres uan soal nya **** .. terimakasih buat semuanyaa yang udah review.. yang udah ngasih saran juga,, banyak yang bilang chapternya kependekan makannya aku banyakin sekarang ini **** .. sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanyaaaaaaa…. **

**Arigatougozaimaste ****.. see u next chapter..**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Beautiful lie"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance/hurt/comfort**

Tak ada perbincangan diantara mereka ketika di perjalanan pulang, Sasuke yang terus fokus melajukan kemudinya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan pun tak menghiraukan adanya Hinata di samping nya, Hinata yang merasa risih dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini pun memulai perbincangan diantaranya, memecah keheningan itu.

"Namaku Hinata". Kita belum berkenalan kan? Ujar Hinata.

"Hn". Balas Sasuke Datar.

"dan kau?boleh ku tau nama mu?".

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke".

"oh.. Uchiha-San".

"Panggil Saja Sasuke".

"hm.. baiklah Sasuke-kun". Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Lama di perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kontrakan tempat Hinata tinggal,

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun telah mengantarku pulang". Ujar Hinata

"Hn. Kau tinggal disini?". Tanya Sasuke

"yah.. ini rumah kontrakan ku".

"kau tinggal sendiri?".

"yah.. "

"dimana keluargamu?".

"aku tidak mempunyai keluarga, baiklah Sasuke-kun sekali lagi terimkasih telah mengantarku pulang, Arigatougozaimaste".

"ini kartu nama ku, hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa, ku harap kita bisa berteman baik". Kata Sasuke sambil pergi melajukan mobil nya.

Hinata pun tersenyum ketika memandangi kartu nama yang di berikan Sasuke untuk nya

"Uchiha-Sasuke". Ku rasa dia bukan pria yang buruk". Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha:**

Itachi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kedua tangan nya yang di lipat di depan dada nya dan posisi tubuh yang menyender pada pintu kamar Sasuke, pandangan onyx nya menatap Sasuke tajam seolah meminta penjelasan atas sesuatu dari Sasuke, Sasuke yang mengetahui maksud keberadaan Itachi yang saat ini berada di depan kamar nya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam dan tetap bersikap tenang,

"Kau baru saja membawa seorang gadis,hm?". Siapa dia?". Tanya Itachi meminta jawaban pada Sasuke, sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan Itachi, otak jenius nya pun langsung berpikir bahwa mungkin ada seorang maid yang mengatakannya pada Itachi atau mungkin lebih jelas nya adalah mata-mata Itachi.

"Hinata". Balas Sasuke datar.

"Siapa dia?".

"dia gadis yang kau lihat di klub malam 2hari lalu".

"bagaimana bisa kau membawanya kesini?"

"hn, itu hanya sebagian dari caraku untuk membuat Lamborghini mu menjadi milikku".

"hmm.. sudah sejauh itu kah?".

"ku pastikan kau menyesal telah menantangku Itachi".

"tch. Bailklah ku akui kehebatan mu sejauh ini, tapi kau belum membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, kau lupa?".

"cepat atau lambat dia akan segera menjadi milikmu".

"tch.. Buktikan itu di pesta ulang tahunku minggu depan". Balas Itachi sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Bisa Hinata lihat dari kejauhan sebuah mobil mewah terparkir rapih di depan rumahnya, "Sasuke" hanya itu yang Hinata dapat ucapkan ketika melihat mobil Ferrari berwarna merah itu, dengan cepat Hinata menghampiri pemilik dari mobil mewah itu.

Melihat Hinata berjalan memnghampirinya Sasuke pun membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Seringai licik kembali muncul menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"mengantarmu".

"untuk apa? Aku tidak membutuhkan tumpangan".

"kau masih hutang nyawa padaku, kau lupa eh?".

"jadi apa mau mu?". Tanya Hinata dengan intonasi yang lumayan tinggi karena kesal

"masuklah, biar ku antar kau dulu".

Tak bias menolak Hinata pun memasuki mobil Sasuke dan kali ini dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tidak di kursi belakang seperti tempo hari. Dengan cepat Ferrari merah itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Sudah sampai".

Hinata yang terus terfokus pada buku yang di baca nya pun melihat keluar dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena telah berada di kampusnya yang padahal dia tak pernah memberitau Sasuke dia akan ke kampus hari ini dan kampus tempatnya belajar.

"Bagaimana kau bias tau?".

"yah aku tau semua tentang mu".

"bagaimana bisa?".

"masuklah".

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Sasuke, darimana kau tau..

"semoga presentasi mu hari ini berhasil, good luck". Kata Sasuke memotong pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata melirik jam yang ada di tangannya, dan benar saja waktunya sudah mulai, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia pun keluar dari mobil Sasuke .

"terimakasih untuk tumpangannya".

"hn. Sampai jumpa nanti siang". Balas Sasuke sambil pergi melajukan mobilnya.

"heiii…..".

**Hinata PoV:**

dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan, datang dan pergi seenak nya seperti hantu, dan darimana dia tau tentangku, hari ini aku presentasipun dia mengetahuinnya dasar pria aneh. Dan tadi apa katanya? Sampai jumpa nanti siang? Oh shiiittt.. semoga pagi ini bukan awal yang buruk untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oohh akhirnyaaaaaa…. Kau bisa juga tampil baik di depan banyak orang Hinata". Kata Ten-ten memuji presentasi yang di tampilkan Hinata.

"presentasimu jauh lebih baik Ten-ten, aku masih harus belajar banyak padamu". Balas Hinata

"kau juga terlalu berlebihan padaku Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kesuksesan kita hari ini?".

"hmm.. boleh juga, pergi minum sejenak untuk melepas lelah rasanya bukan ide yang buruk". Ujar Hinata menambahkan.

"dreett.. dreett.. drrrttt.. " (suara ponsel Hinata bergetar)

Hinata melihat sederetan nomor yang tak di kenalnya muncul di layar ponselnya dan hanya memandangnya bingung

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa tidak kau angkat?".

"aku tidak mengenali nomor ini, biarkan saja". Kata Hinata sambil kembali memasukan pnselnya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"tapi bagaimana jika itu penting?". Tidak ada salah nya jika kau mengangkatnya sebentar Hinata".

"hmm,, baiklah".

"moshi-moshi dengan Hinata, siapa ini?".

"kenapa lama sekali?".

"kau? Jangan bilang kau ..

"yah ini aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, kau mengenali suara ku rupannya".

"mau apa kau? Kenapa kau tau ..

"aku di belakang mu".

"tuutt.. tuutt..".

"Heeiiiii…"

Dan telepon di putuskan Sasuke begitu pun menoleh kebelakang dan betapa kaget nya dia ketika benar-benar melihat Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"kita harus pergi sekarang".

"tidak mau, dan kenapa aku harus selalu mematuhi keinginan mu".

"hmm.. bisakah tinggalkan kita berdua?" . Tanya Sasuke pada Ten-ten yang sedang mematung di belakang Hinata.

"iya, tentu saja.. jaa Hinataa..". kata Tenten sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata".

"heii Tenten , bukankah kita akan pergi minum teh, kenapa kau meninggalkanku". Teriak Hinata

"dan ini semua gara-gara kau, kenapa kau selalu…

Dengan cepat Sasuke pun menggendong Hinata ke mobilnya.

"heii,,, turunkan akuuuu…..".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dipaksa Sasuke untuk pergi dengannya , kini Hinata dan Sasuke pun berada di sebuah restoran jepang bergaya tradisional jepang, dengan pemandangan gunung Fuji yang ada di depannya membuat orang yang berada di dalam restoran itu merasa keindahan gunung Fuji.

"kau mau makan apa?". Tanya Sasuke

"…" . tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"hm.. baiklah.. aku tau disini tak tersedia cinnamon rolls makanan kesukaan mu, tapi kau perlu mencoba kue beras, makanan khas restoran ini". Ujar Sasuke.

bagaimana juga dia tau tentang makanan kesukaan ku, apa jangan-jangan itu Sasuke seorang peramal. Ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri

"Hinata, minggu depan di manshion kediamanku akan merayakan pesta ulang tahun Kakaku yang ke 26 tahun, dan aku sangat mengharapkan kedatangan mu".

"jika aku tidak mau".

"aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi jika kau datang aku akan melupakan tentang hutang nyawa mu padaku,".

"aku tidak janji akan datang Sasuke, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk bisa datang ke pesta itu".

"arigatou Hinata-chan". Balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya

"kau tampan Jika tersenyum seperti itu".

"apa?". Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"tidak , lupakanlah. Mana aku mau tau seperti apa rasanya kue beras yang kau bilang itu". Kata Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tch..". dasar gadis yang aneh.

"apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?".

"aku bilang kue berasnya enak".

"jangan bohong Sasuke, instingku mengatakan kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku".

"tidak".

"iya".

"hn".

"Sasukeeeeeeee".

"Hinata".

.

.

.

.

.

Kebersamaan mereka membuat keduanya terlihat seperti kucing dan anjing yang selalu bertengkar dimana pun mereka bertemu, tapi siapa yang tahu kedekatan seperti itu justru membuat mereka tak menyadari akan hadir nya perasaan suka yang tumbuh menjadi perasaan sayang diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBc..

**Fiuhh .. lamaa yah update nya ,, heheheee .. maaf yahh.. saya baru ada waktu sekarang untuk publish nya. Maaf jikalau menemukan typo" bertebaran disana-sini .. ngetiknya pake tenaga sisa **** terimakasih banyak untuk semuamuamuaaanyaaaa yang udah pada review.. **

**See u next Chapter.. **

**Arigaotugozaimaste **


	5. Chapter 5

**"Beautiful lie"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance/hurt/comfort**

**Kediaman Hyuuga.**

"Apa ini?". Kata Hiashi yang tiba-tiba menerima sebuah kartu undangan berwarna silver.

"ini surat undangan dari Uchiha Fugaku, beliau mengundang anda untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun putra sulung nya Uchiha Itachi yang ke-26 ". Jawab Neji yang merupakan sepupu Hinata.

"hm.. bagaimana menurutmu neji? Aku sudah tidak mempunyai muka untuk bertemu dengan keluarga mereka, kau ingat kejiadian penolakan Hinata setahun yang lalu? Itu membuatku merasa tidak berani memperihatkan wajahku di depan mereka".

"bukankah ini akan menjadikan hubungan kalian baik kembali Hiashi-Sama? Mereka masih menghargai kita dengan mengundang kita ke acara ulang tahun putranya".

"apa menurutmu aku harus datang neji?".

"ku rasa tidak ada salahnya, dengan begitu mungkin anda bisa mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan kedekatan anda dengan Fugaku-sama yang sempat renggang".

"hmm.. kapan acaranya di langsungkan?".

"besok lusa Hiashi-Sama".

"baiklah, aku akan datang, tapi bisakah kau menemaniku?".

"tentu saja Hiashi-Sama, dengan senang hati".

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata pov**

Sudah bukan menjadi pemandangan asing lagi untuku kini, ferrari merah Sasuke yang setiap pagi dan malam selalu terparkir indah di depan rumahku, membuatku risih sebenarnya, aku merasa seperti putri yang mempunyai bodyguard, dimana setiap hari akan ada orang yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputku pulang bekerja ataupun kuliah. Yah meski aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dulu sewaktu aku masih berada di manshion Hyuuga, tapi kali ini berbeda, sekarang bukanlah seorang pengawal yang mengantar jemputku kemana-mana, tapi dia adalah seorang pria tampan dan kaya raya yang mau menjadi bodyguardku tanpa aku membayarnya. Sikap nya yang selalu pemaksa dan menuntut aku untuk selalu mengikuti peraturan sepihak yang dibuatnya kadang membuat aku ingin melarikan diri darinya. Yahh.. tapi harus ku akui, berada disampingnya membuatku merasa nyaman, merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak pernah aku dapatkan, sering juga aku melihatnya tersenyum walau itu sangat tipis, dan ku akui aku menyukai senyumannya.

"tiiiiddddd….. tiiiiiiiddddd…. Tiiiiidddddd…".

Yahh,, dan suara bunyi klakson mobil nya seolah menjadi sarapan ku ketika dia menungguku terlalu lama.

**End of Hinata pov**

"Ohayogozaimas Sasuke-kun, maaf menunggu lama".

"hn". Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-kun nanti siang aku akan belajar privat bersama Tenten, jadi kau tak usah menjemputku".

"hn. Belajar apa?".

"Nilai bahasa inggrisku buruk". Jawab Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"kau bisa belajar bersamaku".

"tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Tenten, lagi pula aku mana bisa konsntrasi jika belajar bersamamu". Jawab Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"memang nya kenapa kalau dengan ku?".

"iyaaa.. itu ka- karenaa.."

"kenapa kau menjadi gugup?". Tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"kau merasa nervous jika bersamaku hm?". Kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata hingga jarak diantara mereka kini hanya beberapa centi.

Bluuussshhh…. Sontak saja wajah Hinata memerah akibat blushing karena jaraknya dan Sasuke yang begitu dekat.

"anoo.. Sa-sasuke.. bisakah kau berbicara tanpa sedekat ini". Lagi-lagi Hinata gugup karena Sasuke yang semakin mendekatkan jaraknya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"hn. Jika aku tidak mau? Kau bisa apa hm?". Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"kami-samaaa… kenapa tiba-tiba saja tanganku menjadi lemas, padahal bisa saja aku membantingnya sebagaimana aku mambanting pria-pria hidung belang yang menggodaku di klub, tapi Sasuke, dia membuat kedua tangan ini lemas dan membuat sekujur tubuhku seolah-olah lumpuh karenanya, apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya". Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sa-sasukee.. menjauh atau aku a-akan..".

"akan apa?" tanya Sasuke menantang.

Buugghhhh….. dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Hinata bisa juga meninju Sasuke Hingga pipip mulus Sasuke memar di buatnya.

"tch."

"sudah kubilang untuk menjauh kan?".

"aku hanya bercanda". Kata Sasuke sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari ujung bibir tipisnya".

"kau sendiri yang menantangku kan? Rasakan lah akibatnya". Kata Hinata ketus.

"Hinata sepertinya kepala ku sedikit pusing, bisakah kau menggantikan ku mengemudikan mobilnya?".

"eh? Kau bercanda Sasuke? Aku tidak memukul kepala mu, kenapa kau …. Ehh heeeiiii….".

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja pingsan di bahunya.

"ohh.. Kami-sama apalagi sekarang? Aku membuatnya pingsan, ini bukan saja aku akan batal untuk belajar privat bersama Ten-ten, tapi aku juga harus bolos kuliah dan membawanya ke rumahku, ohh shiitt..".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"moshi-moshi".

"Tenten maafkan aku, hari ini aku mendapat maslah, aku tidak bisa masuk kuliah dan aku tidak bisa belajar privat bersamamu".

"oh ya,, tidak apa-apa, tapi ada masalah apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?".

"yah.. tadi aku memukul Sasuke hingga akhirnya dia pingsan".

"apaaaaa? Bagaimana Bisaaaaa?".

"gomen Tenten ceritanya panjang, aku tidak bisa menelepon mu lama-lama, nanti ku ceritakan jika kita bertemu yah, jaaaaa…".

Hufth.. urusan dengan Tenten sepertinya sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal dengan Sasuke. Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri

Hinata membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya, tangan mungilnya menyentuh ujung bibir tipis Sasuke yang dibuatnya memar. Setelah membaringkan Sasuke Hinata mengambil kotak obat yang berada di laci meja belajarnya, dengan perlahan ia pun meneteskan obat luka pada Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke terbangun karena merasa sakit akan pengaruh obat yang di berikan Hinata.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua mata onyx nya dan menatap lavender yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"tch.. apa yang kau lakukan?".

"diamlah, sebentar lagi selesai ".

"aaww…"

"jangan manja Sasuke tahanlah sebentar saja".

"bisakah kau memperlakukannya dengan pelan?".

"ini sudah sangat pelan, diam lah sebentar".

"….."

"nah selesai". Kata Hinata sambil menempelkan plester kecil di pipi Sasuke yang dibuatnya memar.

"kenapa harus bermotif hati dan berwarna pink?".

"sudah lah, kenapa kau jadi cerewet sih?".

"aku tidak menyukai gambarnya".

"tapi hanya itu yang aku punya".

"tch". Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba untuk melepas plester yang di tempelkan Hinata.

"Sasukeee… berani kau membuka plester nya ku pastikan sebelah pipimu akan bernasib sama".

"kau itu menyeramkan".

"bagus kalau kau mengerti". Balas Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"kau mau kemana?".

"aku akan membuat bubur untukmu, kurasa kau sedikit demam".

"hn. Arigatou Hinata".

"yah.. tunggulah sebentar". Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke pov**

Ruangan yang mungil tapi aku merasa hangat di dalamnya, sama sepertinya yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya, kehangatan yang tak pernah ku rasakan ketika aku berada dengan seorang wanita, tapi berbeda dengan Hinata, tch.. permainan Itachi membuatku terjebak di dalamnya, Harus ku akui aku menyukainya, bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya aku jika Itachi mengetahui perasaanku yang sebanarnya pada Hinata, Hinata juga akan membenciku jika dia tau aku melakukan ini dengan alasan lamborghini hitam Itachi, sekarang aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan Lamborghini itu lagi, yang harus aku pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku membunuh perasaan ini hingga tidak terus tumbuh dan menyakiti diriku sendiri, bagaimana juga dengan Hinata? Apakah dia memiliki perasaaan yang sama denganku? Sial.. andai saja tidak ada perjanjian bodoh itu mungkin Hinata sudah menjadi miliku seutuhnya sekarang.

**End of Sasuke pov**

"Sasuke-kun kau sedang apa?". Kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sasuke yang sedang memandangi jalan melalui jendela kamar Hinata.

"kau baik-baik saja kan?". Kata Hinata sambil meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke.

"hn. Hinata katakan padaku, apa kau menyukaiku?".

"eh?"

Seperti tersambar petir di siang hari, Hinata merasakan degup jantung nya berdetak begitu cepat.

"lupakanlah". Kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung.

"dimana aku bisa memakan bubur nya? Aku lapar". Kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana? Tanya Hinata meminta pendapat atas masakannya pada Sasuke.

"hn. Tidak buruk". Jawabnya.

"kalau memang enak bilang saja, apa salahnya memuji usaha seseorang yang membuatkan makanan untuk mu". Kata Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hinata besok kau akan datang kan?". Kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"maksudmu?". Balas Hinata dengan qjah inconect nya.

"yah, besok kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun kakaku kan? Kau sudah berjanji padaku".

"hmm.. aku malu Sasuke, aku tidak punya gaun cantik,perhiasan dan bahkan mobil mewah untuk datang ke istana mu itu, tidak lucu kan jika aku datang dengan mengendarai sepedahku".

"besok aku akan ada orang suruhanku yang menjemputmu kesini, datang lah bersama temanmu agar dia bisa menemanimu di sana".

"hmm maksud mu Tenten? Kau mengundangnya?".

"yah.. ajaklah dia pergi bersamamu dengan begitu kau tidak takut sendirian kan?".

"tapi kenapa kau menyuruh orang suruhanmu untuk menjemput ku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?".

"Besok aku harus berada di manshion Uchiha dari mulai acara nya sampai akhir, karena besok juga semua keluarga Uchiha beserta semua klien yang menjadi perusahaan Uchiha akan ada di acara itu, jadi akuk tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana".

"hmm baiklah aku mengerti, tapi aku tidak janji yah". Kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya".

"aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu besok Hinata".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Acara pesta ulang tahun Itachi di mulai pukul 07.00 malam, banyak tamu undangan yang bahkan orang-orang nya datang dengan bergaya glamour dan mewah-mewah, bisa din bilang itu undangan khusus untuk orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga uchiha, tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang memberikan hadiah kado ulang tahun yang tidak murah harganya.

Seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerlard terlihat cantik dengan gaun berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya tengah menghampiri Sasuke, tangannya ia lingkarkan pada tangan Sasuke seolah tak mau dirinya terlihat jauh sedikitpun dengan Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura" yah itu lah nama gadis yang kini tengah bersikap manja pada Sasuke, dia adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno yang memiliki beberapa rumah sakit di jepang, dan dia juga adalah seorang dokter ahli bedah yang sangat ahli di bidangnya, Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke sudah lama, kedua orang tua nya pun dan kedua orang tua Sasuke setuju jika mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus, bahkan hendak akan di jodohkan, namun Sasuke menolak dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan kuliah nya ke london, dan itu membuat hubungan nya dengan Sakura renggang beberapa tahun, hingga sekarang Sasuke kembali Sakura masih tetap pada pendiriannya untuk ingin terus bersama Sasuke sampai ia pun rela untuk menunggu Sasuke membuka hati untuknya.

"Sakura, bisa kah kau sedikit menjauh dariku?".

"hmm.. tidak Sasuke-kun, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu". Ujar Sakura

"sudah hampir 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu, apa kau tidak merindukanku juga?".

"hn. Aku juga merindukanmu Sakura".

"Arigatou Sasuke, aku tau kau pasti merindukanku".

"hn". Balas Sasuke datar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"waaahh Hinata lihat lah mobilnya sudah datang, ayooo.. cepatlah sedikit". Ujar Tenten pada Hinata.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"sebentar Hinata aku buka pintu dulu".

"yah baiklah".

.

.

.

"selamat malam nona, Saya kabuto orang suruhan Uchiha Sasuke-sama, apakah anda Hinata-sama?".

"bukan saya temannya, silahkan menunggu di dalam, Hinata masih bersiap-siap, mungkin sebentar lagi".

"saya di suruh Sasuke-sama untuk memberikan ini pada Hinata-sama". Kata Kabuto Sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Tenten.

"hm. Baiklah, terimakasih tuan, silahkan tunggu sebentar".

"Hai". Kata Kabuto sambil membungkukan setengah badannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, Sasuke memberikan ini untukmu".

"hm.. apa ini?". Dengan cepat Hinata pun membuka kotak yang di berikan Sasuke untuknya.

Sebuah gaun berwarna ungu dan beberpa perhiasan seperti kalung dan gelang sebagai assesorisnya, tak lupa sepatu heels setinggi 7cm yang berwarna senada dengan gaun dan assesorisnya. Hinata juga menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu dan bermotif bunga lavender di dalamnya, dengan cepat ia pun membuka isi amplop di dalamnya.

"_all the colors__are in tune with__your__Hinata__,  
__be__my__queen__tonight__lavender__. __I'm__really__looking forward to__you__at this time__"._

Dan Hinata pun hanya tersenyum sambil memasukan kembali kertas kecil yang barusan di bacanya ke dalam amplop yang semula menjadi tempatya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Tenten pun tiba di manshion kediaman Uchiha pada pukul 09.00 malam, dapat Hinata lihat dengan jelas kemewahan yang berada di sana dari mulai orang-orang yang hadir di dalam nya hingga hiasan-hiasan lampu, dekorasi yang mewah dan makanan-makanan yang tersaji dengan menu dari berbagai negara.

"Tenten bagaimana ini aku gugup sekali".

"tenanglah Hinata, kau sangat cantik malam ini, bahkan aku merasa kau yang paling cantik di sini, ujar Tenten sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata dari kejauhan, namun Hinata tak melihat nya karena terlalu banyak orang yang hadir di acara pesta itu. "kau cantik Hime". Ujar Sasukepada dirinya sendiri. Yah bisa Sasuke lihat Hinata kini tengah menggunakan gaun tak berlengan berwarna ungu dengan Hiasan bunga mawar yang cukup besar di bagian kanan atas gaunnya. Rambutnya yang panjang se pinggang dengan bagian bawah rambut yang bergelombang ia urai dan sedikit Hiasan jepit rambut di kanan kiri rambutnya membuatnya terkesan simple tapi menarik, beberapa gelang menjadi hiasan di tangan kanannya, dan sebuah kalung bermata levender menghiasai leher putihnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke pun menghampri Hinata yang kini berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Hinata, arigatou". Ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata.

"eh?Sasuke-kun? Mengagetkan ku saja."

"kau cantik Hinata". Kata Sasuke

"arigatou Sasuke-kun".

"ayo Hinata akan ku kenalkan kau pada Itachi".

"hm baiklah, tapi Tenten sedang ke toilet bagaimana kalau dia mencariku?".

"tidak akan lama, sebentar saja".

"hm baiklah..". Sasuke pun menuntun Hinata hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Itachi yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"Itachi, boleh bicara sebentar?". Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Itachi dari belakang, Itachi pun memalingkan wajahnya dan dengan cepat ia kembalin berbicara pada teman-temannya.

"maaf saya ada urusan sebentar, selamat menikmati". Ujar Itachi pada teman-temannya.

"ada apa baka outoto?". Kata Itachi

"kenalkan, ini Hinata, dan Hinata kenalkan ini Itachi kakaku". Kata Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangan Hinata pada Itachi.

Itachi kaget dengan kehadiran Hinata di pesta ulang tahunnya, dia yang tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Hinata karena Hinata yang terus bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Itachi-Uchiha". Senang berkenalan dengan mu nona. Ujar Itachi dengan terus memegang tangan Hinata dan menatap mata Hinata tajam.

"hmm.. iya se-selamat ulang tahun". Ujar Hinata kembali tergagap

"Hinata maaf aku ada urusan sebentar". Kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Itachi.

"eh.. Sasu.. ".

"bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati teh di taman belakang nona?".

"ehh gomen, Itachi-san, tapi aku harus menemui temanku, aku meninggalkannya di belakang".

"ayolaahh.. sebentar saja nona anggap saja ini hadiah dari mu". Kata Itachi memelas

"gomen aku tidak bi.. " kata-kata Hinata terputus begitu ia melihat Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan beberapa temannya dengan seorang wanita berambut pink yang memeluknya mesra.

"Sasu .. kau.."

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?". Kata Itachi

"hm tidak, maaf saya harus segara pergi". Jawab Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

"dimana Tenten?". Ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendri

"Hinata maaf tadi aku tersesat, untung lah aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan dan baik hati yang menolongku tadi".

"Tenten kita pulang sekarang".

"eh?kenapa?".

Para hadirin tamu undangan yang terhormat terimakasih telah datang di acara ulang tahun putraku yang ke-26, Itachi-Uchiha. Kepada Itachi mohon untuk menaiki panggung dan meniup lilinnya. Riuh pikuk pun terjadi ketika Itachi meniki panggung, semua tamu pun menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Itachi.

"tunggulah sebentar Hinata, tidak enak jika kita pergi pada saat puncak acara seperti ini".

"…."

"aku janji setelah lagu ulang tahun ini selesai kita pulang yah?". Ujar Tenten menenangkan Hinata.

Dan hanya anggukan sebagai balasan yg di terima Tenten dari Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"potongan kue pertama ini aku berikan kepada Kaachan, sebagai orang yang paling aku cintai kata Itachi sambil memberikan kue nya dan menyuapi Mikoto, potongan kue ke dua aku berikan kepada Tousaan sebagai orang yang aku hormati, dan potongan kue ketiga aku berikan kepada baka outoto ku Uchiha-Sasuke sebagai adik yang paling aku sayangi satu lagi potongan kue untuk orang yang spesial untuku malam ini. "Hinata" dia adalah tamu yang paling spesial untuku kata Itachi sambil mendekati tempat duduk Hinata dan memberikan kue nya.

"Arigatou Itachi-san".

"maukah kau berdansa denganku malam ini nona?". Ujar Itachi sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan mengecup punggung tangannya lembut. Hinata yang bingung harus menjawab apa pun akhirnya mau untuk diajak berdansa ketika melihat Sasuke dan wanita berambut pink yang ada di sampingnya tengah menatap kepadanya. Tatapan Sasuke seolah meminta Hinata untuk menolak ajakan Itachi.

"Suatu kehormatan Untuku tuan". Kata Hinata sambil berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?". Kau yakin Neji?".

"yah Hiashi-Sama Hinata ada disini, dan bahkan dia menjadi tamu spesial bagi Itachi".

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"dia sekarang sedang berdansa dengan Itachi".

"bawa aku pada nya Neji".

"hai.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana jika kita berdansa juga?".

"tidak".

"ayolaaaahhh…".

"ku bilang tidak sakuraaa ! dan berhentilah mengikutiku".

"tapi Sasuke-kun?".

"tolong Sakura, izinkan aku untuk sendiri". Kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura sedirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.tbc

**Maaafff baru update lagi, saya sibuk ngurusin uts,kerjaan lembur terus udah gitu sempet sakit 3 hari **** .. pasti banyak typo dimana", eyd yang belom baik dan tanda baca yang berantakan, mohon di maklum **** .. arigatougozaaimasta untuk semuaa yang udah review kritik sarannya terima kasih banyakk…. Makasihh.. makasiihh.. makasiiihhhh… :* **

**See you next chapter **** …**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Beautiful lie"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance/hurt/comfort**

.

.

Praaaaaaaankkk !

Suara lemparan gelas yang entah keberapa telah berhasil Sasuke banting. Sasuke yang prustasi melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Itachi dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, bersembunyi di tempat yang sunyi dan jauh dari keramaian disana lah dia berada saat ini, di belakang taman manshion Uchiha Sasuke mengasingkan dirinya.

**Sasuke Pov**

Ku akui aku menyukainya,aku mencintainya,dan aku menginginkan dirinya seutuhnya, terlambat.. semuanya sudah terlambat sekarang, tch. Aku tak lebih dari seorang pengecut sekarang, dan yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya memendam perasaan ini tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya, menyedihkan !

**End of Sasuke Pov **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Disana Hiashi-sama". Kata Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi dan Hinata yang tengah berdansa.

"Kau benar Neji, dia putriku Hinata". Kata Hiashi memandang sendu pada putrinya .

"Apakah setelah ini anda akan membawanya pulang kembali?".

"Aku sangat merindukannya Neji, tapi apakah dia mau memaafkan kesalahan ku?".

"Hinata-sama adalah seorang yang lembut, ku rasa dia akan melupakan kejadian setahun lalu".

"Aku ingin malam ini juga dia pulang bersama kita Neji".

"Hai Hiashi-sama".

"Tousaan.. Neji-nisan". Kata Hinata begitu dirinya sadar akan kehadiran Hiashi dan neji yang kini tengah mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

"kau mengucapkan sesuatu?". Tanya Itachi

"tidak. Maaf Itachi-san sepertinya saya harus segera pergi".

"hm?ada apa denganmu Hinata?kau terlihat panik".

"maaf Itachi-san saya tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu, saya harus pergi sekarang". Kata Hinata sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

"tidak Hinata, ada apa denganmu?".

"tolong biarkan aku pergi Itachi-san, lepaskan aku !".

"Hinataaaa….tungguuuuu…." Teriak Itachi sambil berlari mengejar Hinata

Hiashi dan Neji yang mendengar teriakan Itachi pun ikut mengejar Hinata, Neji yang khawatir akan kondisi Hiashi yang mulai kelelahan karena berlari menyuruh Hiashi untuk tidak ikut mengejar Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama, sebaiknya anda menunggu saja, saya janji akan membawa Hinata-sama pulang bersama kita mala mini". Ujar Neji

"Hm.. baiklah Neji, kuserahkan semuanya padamu".

.

.

.

.

.

"ohh.. shiitt.. dimana dia? Cepat sekali larinya". Kata Itachi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"dimanaa Hinata". Ujar Neji.

"Hyuuga-Neji?". Tanya Itachi, Neji yang mendengar namanya di panggilpun segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara.

"Itachi?".

"hn".

"seperti sedang mencari sesuatu? Kau mengejar seseorang?". Tanya Itachi.

"hanya mencari udara". Jawab Neji dingin.

"hm".

"dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Tanya Neji

"yah sama sepertimu".

"bagaimana dengan gadis yang tadi dansa bersamamu? Kau tidak mengajaknya ke sini juga?".

"dia sudah pergi?".

"eh?kemana?".

"aku tidak tau, sepertinya kau begitu ingin tau sekali, ada apa?". Tanya Itachi

"tidak ada, sepertinya udara malam ini terlalu buruk untuk kesehatan, tidak baik berada di luar ruangan terlalau lama". Kata Neji sambil pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

.

.

.

"tch.. kau terlalu bodoh untuk membodohi seorang Uchiha Hyuuga Neji, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena akhirnya aku tau apa yang membuat Hinata lari begitu saja". Ujar Itachi pada dirinya sendiri..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Sasukeee… aku membenci mu. Aku bersumpah jika aku melihatmu saat ini akan ku banting kau ! kau membuatku benar-benar malu malam ini, kau mengacuhkanku, kau membohongiku, kau menghianatiku, memang aku bukan siapamu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menjaga perasaanku, kau tau hati ini sakit saat melihatmu bermesraan bersama wanita itu. Dan sekarang gara-gara kau juga aku harus lari-lari untuk menghindar dari Tousaan dan juga Neji-nii, semuanya gara-gara kau. Hiks.. hiks.. kami-sama.. tolonglah aku. Tenten? Apa lagi sekarang? hal bodoh yang kau buat Hinata ! Kau meninggalkan Tenten sendirian disana, ohh shiitttt !

"tuutt.. tuutt.. tuuuttt.."

"cepatlah angkat Tenten, ku mohon".

"tutt.. tuutt.. tuutt.."

_FROM:TENTEN_

"_Tenten maafkan aku, ada hal penting sehingga aku meninggalkanmu disana, aku tau aku jahat meninggalkanmu, aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika hal ini juga terjadi padamu, besok aku ceritakan semuanya, gomenasai tenten __"._

.

.

.

.

"ku harap setelah dia membaca pesan ini dia tidak akan marah,, tunggu? Dimana ini? Sepertinya jalan yang aku lalui semakin jauh dari keramaian, tidak ada kendaraan sama sekali disini, kami-sama tolong jangan sekarang, sudah terlalu banyak malam ini aku menemui penderitaan, ayolahh tunjukan aku jalan pulangnya, Hiks,, hiks.

**End of Hinata pov**

Hinata terus berjalan tanpa dia sendiri tak mengetahui kemana arah yang ditujunya, "ohh akhirnyaaa". Ujarnya begitu melihat kerumunan orang yang berada di depannya.

"Permisi tuan, boleh saya tahu dimana saya bisa menemukan kendaraan umum disini? ".

Orang-orang berbadan besar dan menyeramkan itu tak menjawab sepatah kata pun pertanyaan Hinata, mereka terus melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

"maaf ? apa ada yang salah?".

Hinata yang mulai risih dengan 3 laki-laki yang semula dianggapnya sebagai orang yang akan menyelamatkannya kini malah berbalik akan mengancam keselamatannya, tiga orang pria berbadan besar itu mulai mengelilingi Hinata dan berani mencoba untuk menyentuh Hinata.

"tidak baik seorang wanita cantik sepertimu pulang malam-malam sendirian, menginaplah bersama kami disini". Kata salah seorang pria.

"yahh,, bermalamlah bersama kami disini, tanganmu dingin sekali nona, ku yakin kau kedinginan, ku bantu hangatkan tubuhmu sayang,, hahahahhhaaa". Ujar pria satunya lagi.

"tch.. singkirkan tangan busukmu ! atau aku akan..

"kau bisa apa sayang? Lebih baik menyerahlah".

Bruuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkk… !"aarrrrrrrrrggghhhhhh".

"eh?".

"sudah ku bilang jangan macam-macam padaku,".

"heh.. kau bukan wanita biasa rupanya, kita bertiga nona dan kau sendirian" kata seorang pria satunya lagi sambil mencoba mengeluarkan pisau dari celana jins nya.

"eh?".

"kau takut nona?".

"aaaarrrgghhhhhh…. Bruuuukkkkk". !

Dua pria pingsan dan hanya tinggal 1 pria yang tersisa.

"siapa kau?". Beraninya kau memukul temanku". Tanya satu orang pria yang tak lain adalah temannya.

"Sasuke". Bisik Hinata.

"pergi? Atau peluru ini akan menembus jantungmu". Kata Sasuke sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah pria itu.

Dengan cepat pria itupun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata beserta 2 temannya yang pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Arigatou Sasuke".

"Kau bodoh Hinata".

"apaaaaa? Kau bilang apa?".

"yah kau bodoh, dimana akalmu? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau berjalan sendirian tengah malam di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini".

"yah, aku memang bodoh, lalu? Untuk apa kau menolong orang bodoh sepertiku?".

"tch". Ikut aku".

"tidak !,, aku muak padamu Sasuke, kau tau !".

"Simpan emosimu untuk saat ini sampai kita berada di tempat yang lebih aman". Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Arigatougozaimas mina-san.. for your review.. ****,, see u next chapter ..**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Beautiful lie"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance/hurt/comfort**

Tiga puluh menit mereka barjalan tanpa adanya pembicaran diantara keduanya, akhirnya mereka pun berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat kosong namun terawat, perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu pagar rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu dan memasukinya, kedua tangannya merogoh saku celana casual miliknya dan di keluarkannya sebuah kunci kecil dari dalam sakunya, dengan cepat ia pun membuka pintu rumah mungil itu dan memasukinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika wanita bersurai indigo yang tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya itu enggan untuk memasuki rumah yang ada di hadapannya. Seolah takut akan keadaan di dalamnya.

"Ada apa?". Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Hinata yang masih mematung.

"ini rumah siapa?".

"ini rumahku". Jawab Sasuke datar.

"kenapa harus kesini? Aku mau pulang kerumahku". Balas Hinata ketus

"tch.. aku tidak membawa kendaraan, besok ku antar pulang".

"aku tidak mau".

"jadi kau mau berdiam diri di situ sampai besok pagi eh?".

"Aku mau pulang sekarang.."

"tch.. terserah kau saja". Balas Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam rumah meniggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di luar.

"kalau kau mau masuk, masuklah, pintunya tak akan ku kunci, dan jika nanti kau masuk kuncilah pintunya, daerah ini terkenal angker". Ujar Sasuke sambil menutup pintu.

"tungguuu Sasukeee..".

Sasuke hanya menyeringai jahil ketika Hinata berteriak dan akhirnya mau untuk masuk kedalam rumah, usahanya menakut-nakuti Hinata dengan mengatakan bahwa daerahnya angker membuat wanita bermata lavender itu mau untuk memasuki rumah itu.

Klik.. Sasuke menekan sebuah stop kontak yang berada di dalam rumah itu dan dengan cepat lampu-lampu nya pun menyala sehingga menampilkan keadaan di dalam rumah mungil itu, sebuah ruangan dengan sofa lengkap yang terbuat dari rotan, cerobong asap di sudut ruangan dan beberapa perlengkapan rumah lainnya seperti televisi dan radio tape, sebuah kamar mandi dan sebuah kamar tidur, tidak ada dapur disana, hanya ada sebuah tempat minum di samping televisi.

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar, kau tidurlah di dalam".

"lalu?bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku bisa tidur di sofa".

"hm.. arigatou".

Tak lama setelah Hinata memasuki kamarnya ia pun keluar dengan memeluk sebuah bantal yang di bawanya di dalam kamar.

"ada apa?". Tanya Sasuke.

"aku takut, aku disini saja yah Sasuke-kun".

"hn". Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"eh kau mau kemana?".

"ke kamar, kau mau di sini kan?".

"maksudku bersamamu Sasuke, aku takut sendirian". Kata Hinata sambil memeluk bantalnya erat.

"tchh.. dasar penakut".

"yah,, aku memang penakut, aku memang bukan wanitamu,tapi ku mohon temani aku sebagai temanmu".

"wanitamu? Apa maksudmu?".

"yah.. wanita berambut pink di ulang tahun Itachi-san itu kekasihmu kan?". Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan kedua ujung jarinya.

"maksudmu Sakura?".

"entahlah aku tak peduli". Kata Hinata Sambil membaringkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Kau cemburu?".

"tidak".

"jadi ini alasan mu marah padaku? Kau cemburu Hm?"

"..."

"tch.. hei aku tau kau belum tidur, jawab aku Hinata atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu".

"..." masih tak ada jawaban juga dari Hinata.

"baiklah, kau yang memaksaku".

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati sofa tempat dimana Hinata tertidur dan dengan cepat dia menggendong Hinata membawanya menuju kamarnya.

"Heii apa yang kau lakukan turunkan akuuuu..."

"Kau yang memaksaku kan?". Kata Sasuke sambil membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya.

Posisi Hinata kini berada di bawah Sasuke, jarak yang sangat dekat diantara mereka sehingga Hinata pun dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke. Pandangan onyx Sasuke menatap tajam lavender yang berada di bawahnya, pandangan onyx yang kosong dan seolah menyimpan perasaan sedih yang mendalam.

"eh ka-kau mau apa?". Tanya Hinata sambil mencoba untuk mendorong Sasuke agar tidak terus menindihnya.

"..." Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata, dia terus menatap mata Hinata tanpa memperdulikan pergerakan-pergerakan tangan Hinata yang mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke. Kesal karena Hinata yang terus berontak Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Hinata di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Hinata dengan tangannya yang menekan kuat tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak lagi dapat berontak sedikitpun.

"Sasukeee.. kau mesumm.. lepaskan akuu..."

"Chup"

"Blusshhh..."

Sasuke mencium kening Hinata lembut, mengecupnya dalam, Hinata yang sadar akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya sontak membuatnya blushing.

Perlahan ciuman itupun beralih menuju pipi mulus Hinata hingga akhirnya Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibibr Hinata mengecupnya lembut, Hinata semakin blushing, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, membalas ciuman Sasuke atau hanya diam Saja menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang di berikan Sasuke untuknya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata hingga akhirnya Hinata membuka sedikit mulutnya dan itu di gunakan Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata, memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Hinata.

"errr.. Sasu.."

Erangan dan desahan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya Hingga akhirnya ciuman Sasuke beralih pada leher putih Hinata dan membuat Kissmark . sadar akan kelakuan Sasuke yang sudah semakin jauh dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong Sasuke hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"lepaskan Sasukee.. cukupp !"

"kenapa?".

"ini sudah keterlaluan, kata Hinata sambil hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menahan Hinata dengan menarik tangan Hinata.

"maafkan aku Hinata".

"..."

"kau mencintaiku Hinata, aku tau kau mencintaiku kan?"

"..."

"tunggulah sampai aku menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku berjanji jika urusanku dengannya sudah selesai, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi , Hanya ada kau dan aku".

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tidak bisa memberitaumu sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengetahuinya".

"kau membuatku bingung Sasuke, urusanmu itu? Apa dengan Sakura?".

"..."

"ku rasa kalian pasangan yang cocok, kalian berdua berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tidak sepertiku yang hanya seorang pelayan di sebuah klub malam".

"kau tidak mengerti Hinata".

"justru kau yang bodoh Sasuke, menyianyiakan seorang wanita cantik seperti Sakura, hmm.. apa mungkin matamu sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas yah?". Kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil seolah meledek Sasuke.

"tidurlah". Kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"aku takut sendirian Sasuke".

"kau ingin tidur bersamaku eh?". Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya.

" menemani bukan berarti harus tidur bersama kan? Dasar mesum". Balas Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn". Balasnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah futon yang tergulung dari dalam lemari kamarnya. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke terbaring diatas futon hanya tersenyum geli sambil memberikan sebuah bantal guling pada Sasuke.

"oyasumi Sasuke-kun". Kata Hinata Sambil membaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

"Hn".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi disini tempat tinggalmu?".

"yah, dan itu itu adalah rumah Hinata, teman yang datang ke pesta Itachi bersamaku". Kata Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah Hinata.

"hmm.. boleh kapan-kapan aku datang ke sini menemuimu?"

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati Neji-kun".

"hm".

"arigatou Neji-kun telah mau mengantarku pulang".

"hmm.. masuklah sudah larut malam".

"baiklah, sampai jumpa". Kata Tenten sambil pergi meninggalkan Neji dan memasuki rumahnya".

.

.

"tunggu aku dan Hiashi-sama menjemputmu Hinata". Ujar neji pada dirinya sendiri, dan dengan cepat Alphard berwarna putih itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayo.. Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bangun ternyata". Kata Hinata begitu Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ohayo". Balasnya sambil menggosok-gosok rambut ravennya dengan handuk.

"eh? Biaskah kau pakai baju mu dulu Sasuke". Kata Hinata blushing karena melihat Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana jins panjangnya, sehingga Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas dada bidang Sasuke.

"kenapa? Kata Sasuke sambil memasukan sebuah roti yang telah disiapkan Hinata ke dalam mulutnya.

"yah Terserah kau saja".

"kau sakit Hinata?".

"tidak".

"hm.. ku kira kau sakit karena wajahmu yang tiba-tiba merah seperti itu". Balas Sasuke disertai seringai jahilnya.

"apa?".

"tch.. lupakan, mengenai sandwich ini bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya?".

"aku membeli bahannya di sebuah mini market yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari sini, aku bingung padamu Sasuke, bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai rumah di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian seperti ini?".

"aku sengaja membuat rumah ini sebagai tempat dimana aku butuh ketenangan tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengusikku".

"hmm,, begitu yah".

" hn. Dan kau orang pertama yang mengtahui keberadaan tempat ini".

"maksudmu?".

"tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ini adalah rumahku, bahkan keluargaku tidak ada yang mengetahuinya".

"Sasuke-kun tadi aku ke mini market menggunakan sepedah yang ada di samping halaman, apa itu sepedahmu?".

"hn. Itu adalah alat transportasiku ketika aku berada disini".

"tapi disini sangat jauh dari kendaraan umum, bagaimana caranya kita bisa pulang?".

"aku sudah memesan taksi untuk kepulangan kita, sabarlah 30 menit lagi taksinya tiba".

"ahhh syukurlaahh,,,sebentar aku masih bingung padamu bagaimana bisa semalam kau tiba-tiba datang dan memukul preman itu dengan kayu? Dan pistol yang berada di tanganmu? Kenapa kau mempunyai barang seperti itu? Kau seperti seorang mafia saja".

"hn. Aku berada di taman belakang saat itu, dan aku melihatmu berlari dengan Itachi yang mengejarmu, aku merasa ada yang tak beres padamu dan aku mengikutimu".

"hmm.. lalu bagaimana dengan pistol itu? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?".

"awalnya aku mengikutimu dengan menggunakan mobilku, tapi karena kau memasuki tempat ini, aku meninggalkan mobilku dan menyuruh Kabuto untuk membawanya, seperti yang sudah ku bilang padamu, tempat ini sepi dan sering terjadi kejahatan, aku sengaja mengambil pistol yang berada di mobilku untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu".

"jadi kau selalu membawa senjata api seperti itu jika sedang berada disini?".

"Hn".

"menyeramkan".

"apanya?".

"ahh tidak lupakan saja.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Manshion Uchiha**

Nuansa bergaya eropa itulah yang menjadi ciri khas kediaman Uchiha, di dalam ruang makan yang terbilang mewah itu terlihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya telah meneguk secangkir kopi panas dengan beberapa potong roti tawar dan saus kacang tersaji dengan rapih diatas meja makan yang ada di hadapannya, di damping laki-laki itu seorang wanita berambut blue dark yang di sanggul ke atas tengah menemani sang lelaki tua menyantap sarapan paginya. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ohayou kaachan, ohayou tousaan". Sapa Itachi pada kedua orang tuanya begitu ia menduduki kursi meja makannya untuk ikut serta melakukan ritual sarapan pagi.

"Ohayou". Balas keduanya.

"Itachi –kun dimana adik mu? Dari semalam kaachan tidak melihatnya?".

"Hn, entahlah, mungkin dia sedang berada di suatu tempat".

"Sasuke, kapan anak itu akan berubah". Timpal fugaku.

"dia sudah dewasa tousaan, biarkanlah dia menikmati kehidupannya".

"itulah kenapa aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya untuk memegang perusahaan, dia tidak sedewasa kau Itachi, dia masih labil, penuh naïf dan berubah-rubah".

"Sasuke memang tidak sedewasa Itachi, tetapi dia seorang anak yang jenius menurutku, dan lagi bukankah dia itu anakmu Fugaku, bersikaplah adil terhadap Sasuke, apa salahnya jika dia di beri kesempatan untuk memegang sebuah proyek, aku yakin dia tidak akan mengecewakanmu". Balas Mikoto sambil meneguk secangkir teh panas yang berada di tangannya.

"aku setuju dengan pendapat kaachan, jika posisiku berada pada posisi Sasuke, aku pasti akan merasa cemburu karena tousaan lebih mempercayaiku sepenuhnya tanpa melihat prestasi Sasuke yang sebenarnya, dia anak yang jenius tousaan, apa salahnya jika memberinya kesempatan".

"Hmm.. baiklah jika itu memang yang di inginkan kalian".

"Itachi-kun, Kaachan penasaran pada wanita yang menjadi tamu special malam tadi, siapa dia? Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan pada kami sebelumnya?".

"dia calon menantu mu Kaachan, ku harap kau menyukainya".

"jadi dia kekasihmu? Ku rasa aku mengenal wajahnya". Ujar Fugaku.

"benarkah? Kaachan selalu mendukung pilihanmu nak, siapa namanya?".

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata".

"Hyuuga?". Tanya Fugaku dan Mikoto seolah kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja Itachi katakana padanya.

"yah,, kaacha,tosaan, kalian ingat bagaimana dulu anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga menolak perjodohanku dengannya tanpa melihatku sama sekali? Dia lah orangnya, dia gadis yang telah menolakku setahun yang lalu".

"hm.. darimana kau mengetahuinya?" . Tanya Fugaku.

"Sasuke yang membuatnya kembali padaku tousaan".

"jadi kau masih menginginkan gadis itu walaupun dia telah menolakmu dulu?". Ujar Mikoto meyakinkan.

"ku rasa dia memiliki alasan kenapa dia menolakku dulu, dan penolakan itu justru semakin membuatku penasaran terhadapnya".

"lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Itachi?". Tanya Fugaku.

"aku harap Kaachan dan Tousaan dapat membantuku seperti halnya Sasuke membantu mendekatkannya padaku".

"apa maksudmu?". Kata Fugaku

"aku ingin perjodohanku dengannya dan rencana pernikahanku dengannya tetap berjalan seperti yang telah di rencanakan setahun yang lalu".

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu nak?bagaimana jika dia menolakmu lagi?". Ujar Mikoto.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang yang kau mau, perjodohan Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan di laksanakan kembali". Ujar Fugaku menimpali.

"tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Belum tentu dia menyetujuinya lagi kan? Bagaimana jika dia telah mempunyai kekasih ?"

"kau ingat dulu bagaimana kau membenciku dan akhirnya sekarang kita bisa bersama dan mempunyai dua anak? Tidak ada yang bisa menolak Uchiha, ku pastikan gadis itu pasti akan menikah dengan Itachi".

"arigatou tousaan".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

**Terimakasih yang sudah sudi mereview fict abal-abal ini, maaf chap 6 kemarin kependekan, hehehehee.. sengaja biar pada penasaran #di tabok masa.. **

**Kalo mina-san menemukan typo-typo yang bertebaran harap di maklum yahh, saya miss typo hehehee,, nyengiirrr**

**Untuk chapter depan akan lebih banyak nampilin ItaHina , soalnya si Sasuke mau di sibukin ngurus proyek perdananya dari sang Fugaku, bocoran aja nih yah,, tapi tetep bakal ada pairing Sasuhinanya.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak banyak banyak untuk kalian semua mua mua mua muanyaaa…**

**See u Next Chapter**

**Arigatogozaimas **


	8. Chapter 8

**"Beautiful lie"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Narutoby : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance/hurt/comfort**

"Hiashi-sama di luar ada Fugaku-sama beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda".

"hm.. Fugaku ada apa dia datang kesini". gumamnya dalam hati, suruh dia untuk menunggu sebentar". ujarnya pada seorang pelayan.

"hai wakarimasta".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi". Kata Sasuke begitu dia melihat Itachi di dalam kamarnya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang king size miliknya.

"kau sudah pulang rupanya". balas Itachi sambil menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"sedang apa kau disini?". tanya Sasuke sambil melempar jas nya ke atas sofa.

"menunggumu". jawab Itachi singkat.

"ada apa?". tanya nya kembali sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah t-shirt di dalamya dan memakainya.

"aku telah menceritakannya pada kaachan dan tousan".

"menceritakannya?". tanya Sasuke bingung.

"yah meneceritakan semua tentangnya dan mereka menyetujuinya".

"apa maksudmu?".

"Hinata". jawab Itachi singkat.

"..."

"kau ingat Sasuke, ketika dulu aku mengatakan bahwa dia, Hinata matanya tidak bisa membohongiku, dan ketika aku mengatakan bahwa dia memang bukan wanita biasa dan aku menginginkannya".

"lalu?".

"dia adalah wanita yang menolak untuk di jodohkan denganku setahun yang lalu, dia adalah seorang putri sulung dari keluarga bangsawan, dan karena dia menolak perjodohan itu dia di usir dari kediaman Hyuuga, nama sebenarnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata".

"tch, kau yakin?".

"aku bisa mengetahui lewat matanya, mata lavendernya menunjukan bahwa dia seorang Hyuuga, aku meminta kaachan dan tousaan untuk terus melanjutkan perjodohan antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang sempat tertunda dan tousaan mendukungku".

"..."

"meskipun kau belum membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku tapi kau telah membuatnya mengenalku dan itu sudah sangat cukup membantuku Sasuke, arigatou telah mengembalikannya padaku". kata Itachi sambil memeluk Sasuke.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"lama tak bertemu Hiashi, bagaimana kabarmu?".

"Baik, Bagaimana denganmu?".

"sangat baik, Hiashi maksud kedatanganku kesini adalah ingin membicarakan kembali perjodohan Hinata dan Itachi yang sempat tertunda setahun lalu".

"Fugaku, kau tau putriku menolak untuk di jodohkan dengan anakmu. dia juga sekarang tidak tinggal bersamaku lagi, setelah kejadian penolakan itu aku mengusirnya dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai putriku lagi".

"tapi sekarang waktu yang mendekatkan mereka dengan sendirinya, dan apakah kau tidak melihat ketika Itachi berdansa dengan Hinata di pesta ulang tahunnya 2 hari yang lalu? bahkan Itachi menyebutnya sebagai tamu istimewanya".

"yah aku melihatnya dan aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menjadi seperti ini".

"ku rasa kita akan lebih mudah menyatukan mereka kembali sekarang".

"hm, tapi aku takut Hinata akan menolaknya lagi, dan kenapa kau masih mau untuk menjodohkannya dengan putriku yang jelas-jelas telah menolak putramu dan bahkan membuatku malu terhadapmu Fugaku".

"dia yang memintanya sendiri, dia sangat menginginkan Hinata purtimu Hiashi, aku harap kali ini kau tidak akan mengecewakanku lagi".

"aku tidak bisa berjanji penuh padamu Fugaku, tapi aku kan mencoba untuk membicarakan ini dengan Hinata baik-baik".

"aku berharap penuh padamu Hiashi".

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

"kau mendapatkannya sekarang". Kata Itachi sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke.

"aku tau ini tak seberapa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan untuku Sasuke, aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki adik sepertimu, kau mengembalikan kebahagiann dan masa depanku yang telah hilang". arigatou Sasuke apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasnya?".

"tidak ada, dan lamborghinimu, aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi sekarang". balas Sasuke sambil mengembalikan kunci mobil yang di berikan Itachi padanya.

"hm.. jadi bagaimana caraku membalas mu?".

"cukup dengan membuatnya bahagia".

"itu sudah pasti, Hinata adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang, arigatou Sasuke".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV:**

Sial.. kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan keadaan seperti ini sekarang, Itachi menginginkan Hinata, dan aku yang memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Hinata begitupun dia terhadapku, aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah calon kakak iparku setahun yang lalu.

"tok.. tok.. tok". Sasuke kau sudah pulang nak? Boleh kaachan masuk?".

"Hn".

Kaachan dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku yang masih berdiri memandang hujan lewat jendela kamar.

"kau darimana saja?". Ujarnya sambil membelai lembut rambutku. "minumlah, coklat panas ini sengaja kaachan buatkan untuk mu agar kau merasa hangat". Dengan perlahan tanganku menerima coklat panas yang di berikan kaachan untukku.

"Arigatou kaachan". Balasku sambil meminum coklat panas yang dibuatkannya.

"ceritakan, apa yang menjadi ,masalahmu?".

"aku baik-baik saja kaachan". Balasku sambil duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatku dan kaachan berdiri, dan dengan cepat kaachan pun ikut duduk di sampingku, dia menatap tajam mataku seolah menginginkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"syukurlah jika kau benar baik-baik saja, bagimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?".

"hubungan apa?". Tanyaku datar

"kaachan ingin hubunganmu dengan Sakura lebih serius lagi Sasuke, bahkan jika bisa kaachan ingin pernikahan Itachi dan kau berlangsung secara bersama".

"Itachi akan menikah?".

"yah Sasuke, dia telah menemukan wanita yang benar-benar di cintainnya dan dengan cepat dia akan melamarnya".

"dan kaachan menyetujuinya? Bagaimana jika wanita itu bukan wanita baik-baik?".

"tentu saja, bahkan kaachan sangat senang mendengar kesungguhan Itachi ketika mengatakan bahwa dia ingin segera menikah, tentu saja bukan Sasuke, dia adalah anak dari sahabat lama tousaanmu yang merupakan relasi perusahaan Uchiha".

"begitukah?".

"namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, se ingat kaachan dia gadis yang sangat manis, Itachi dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok, kaachan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya kaachan jika bisa mendapatkan cucu dari mereka".

"sebahagia itukah? Kenapa bukan aku kaachan?".

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?".

"maksudku apakah kaachan akan bahagia jika aku bisa memberikan kaachan cucu juga?"

"tentu saja Sasuke, kaachan akan sangat bahagia jika kau dan Sakura bisa memberikan kaachan cucu juga".

"apa harus bersama Sakura?". Bagaimana jika aku mencintai wanita lain?".

"eh? Kau mempunyai kekasih Sasuke?".

"..."

"Sasuke ada yang ingin tousaan katakan padamu". Kata tousaan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"kau tau perusahaan Uchiha yang sedang mulai runtuh di Kanada? Shisui menyerah dan dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk membuat perusahaan itu bangkit lagi, dan mulai besok otosaan ingin kau pergi ke Kanada untuk membangun kembali perusahaan itu agar bangkit kembali seperti dulu, dan tolong jangan kecewakan tousaan, jadilah seperti Itachi yang selalu bisa membuat tousaan bangga terhadapnya.

"tapi kenapa harus besok? Ini terlalu mendadak?". Ujar Kaachan seolah tidak menerima keputusan sepihak yang di berikan tousaan terhadap ku.

"berhentilah memanjakannya Mikoto, dia sudah dewasa, tiket pesawat keberangkatanmu ada di dalam amplop coklat itu".

"tapi kenapa tidak di bicarakan dulu dengan Sasuke?"

"kau sebaiknya tidur sekarang Sasuke, besok kau harus bangun sangat pagi agar tidak terlambat menuju bandara, ayo Mikoto sebaiknya kita biarkan Sasuke beristirahat". Otosaan menarik tangan kaachan dan membawanya keluar dari kamarku, mungkin dengan kepergianku besok aku bisa melupakan perasaan ku terhadap Hinata dan memulai hidup ku yang baru disana.

"Hinata gomen".

.

.

**End of Sasuke POV.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Otosaan, Neji-nii?". Kata Hinata kaget begitu melihat Hiashi dan Neji kini berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Pulanglah nak, tousaan sangat menyesal telah mengusirmu".

"pulanglah Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama juga merindukanmu".

"bagaimana kalian tahu keberadaanku disini?".

"tousaan telah lama mencarimu dan akhirnya tousaan bisa menemukanmu disini, pulanglah Hinata, maafkan tousaan". Ujar Hiashi sambil memeluk Hinata.

"apa tousaan harus berlutut di hadapanmu agar kau percaya bahwa tousaan sangat menyesal?".

"pulanglah bersama kami Hinata-sama".

"tapi tousaan?".

"ku mohon Hinata pulanglah". Ujar Hiashi sambil berlutut di hadapan Hinata.

"tidak tousaan jangan seperti ini, baiklah aku akan pulang, tapi ku mohon bangunlah tousaan".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV:**

Sekarang kehidupannku kembali pada kehidupan setahun yang lalu, Hanabi menyambutku dengan pelukan-pelukan hangatnya, dia sangat merindukanku, juga beberapa maid yang siap mengantarku menuju kamarku yang telah kosong selama ini, tidak banyak yang berubah disini, masih sama seperti dulu, tapi bagaiman dengan Sasuke, aku bahkan belum sempat memberitaunya kalau sekarang rumahku disini.

"Hinata-sama seseorang menunggu anda di bawah".

"eh, siapa dia?"

"gomenasai Hinata-sama saya tidak menanyakannya".

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-kun?". Kataku ketika melihatnya berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Ohayoo Hinata-chan".

"Ohayoo, ada apa Itachi-kun? Datang sepagi ini ke rumahku?".

"hanya ingin mengajakmu ke taman hiburan, kau ada janji hari ini?"

"tidak ada, tapi bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?".

"hn, kebetulah tousaan mengenalimu karena Hiashi-sama adalah temannya".

"begitu yah?".

"hm.. bagaimana? Mau pergi bersamaku hari ini?".

.

.

**End of Hinata pov.**

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, Hinata sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi".

"hn, jadi dimana dia tinggal sekarang?".

"ini alamat nya". Kata Tenten sambil memberikan selembar kertas.

"arigatou Tenten".

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV:**

"Itachi benar, dia memang seorang bangsawan, ini bukanlah rumah tapi sebuah manshion, syukurlah dengan begitu aku bisa tenang meninggalkannya, karena dengan kembalinya dia bersama keluarganya, dia tidak akan sendiri lagi dan tidak akan pergi keluar malam hanya untuk bekerja untuk menghidupi hidupnya lagi. Selain itu Itachi tidak juga mungkin akan lebih bisa membahagiakannya, sayonara Hinata, maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku, gomen Hinata".

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Hinata". Tanyaku pada seorang penjaga manshion itu.

"maaf tuan, Hinata-sama baru saja keluar bersama temannya, wajah temannya mirip sepertimu, hanya saja dia berambut panjang".

"Itachi". Ujarku dalam hati, sekilas aku melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku, jarum jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, se pagi ini kah Hinata dan Itachi pergi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Sekilas pikiranku kosong karena memikirkan mereka, tch.. dengan cepat aku meninggalkan tempat itu dan melajukan mobilku menuju bandara.

End of Sasuke pov:

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau bohong padaku Itachi-kun, kau bilang akan mengajaku ke taman hiburan tapi kenapa malah mengajaku ke tempat ini". Kata Hinata sambil terus menuruni anak-anak tangganya.

"memangnya kenapa? Nanti kau akan tau setelah kau melihat tempatnya".

"jika aku tau kita akan pergi ke tempat alam seperti ini mungkin aku tidak akan menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi seperti ini, ini sangat menyulitkanku untuk berjalan".

"hahahaa.. baiklah maafkan aku, sini ". Kata Itachi sambil berjongkok di depan Hinata, memunggunginya.

"eh? Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi-kun?"

"bukankah kau yang bilang sulit berjalan menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi? Naiklah biar aku menggendongmu".

"ahaahaa.. aku hanya bercanda, tidak apa Itachi –kun".

"Naiklah Hinata sepertinya sebenntar lagi akan turun hujan, jika tidak cepat kita akan kehujanan disini".

"kau benar, kenapa tiba-tiba mendung yah? Maaf merepotkanmu Itachi-kun". Kata Hinata sambil menaiki punggung Itachi.

"kau berat juga yah".

"aahh.. benarkah? Mungkin aku harus menurunkan berat badanku". Balas Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahahaa.. kau lucu Hinata-chan, kenapa setiap aku bercanda kau selalu menganggapnya serius?".

"huh,, kau menyebalkan !".

"baiklah-baiklah,, maafkan aku nona manis".

"Itachi-kun hujannya sudah mulai turun, apa kita masih jauh? Kyaaaaa... hujannya semakin deras, Itachi-kun bagaimana ini?".

"untuk sementara kita berteduh dulu disini ". Kata Itachi sambil menurunkan Hinata dan berteduh di sebuah gua kecil dan sepertinya sudah terlihat sangat tua dan kusam.

"Itachi-kun gua nya menyeramkan".

"sebentar aku akan membuat api untukmu". Kata Itachi sambil memungut sebatang demi sebatang kayu yang ada di sekitar gua dan membuat api unggun kecil di dalamya.

Itachi tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan tangan yang memegangi lututnya, dengan perlahan Itachi membuka jaket yang di pakainya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Itachi membetulkan arah tidur Hinata hingga Hinata bisa tidur terlentang dengan kedua pahanya yang di jadikan bantal untuk kepala Hinata, tangan Itachi membelai lembut rambut panjang Hinata dan sesekali ia pun membelai pipi mulusnya.

"kenapa kau menolaku dulu? Jika saja dulu kita menikah mungkin sekarang kita telah mempunyai seorang anak, dan aku telah menjadi seorang ayah dan kau seorang ibu, kita akan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecil kita, tapi takdir berkata lain dan sekarang takdir juga yang telah mempertemukan kita kembali, aku berjanji padamu Hinata aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku lagi, aku kan menjagamu, membahagiakanmu dan menjadikanmu wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, aku berjanji". Kata Itachi sambil mencium tangan Hinata lembut.

.

.

Dua jam sudah Hinata dan Itachi tertidur di dalam gua itu akhirnya Hinata pun membuka kedua matanya, "Itachi-kun". Katanya begitu melihat Itachi yang juga tertidur bersamanya, dengan perlahan Hinata duduk di samping Itachi, Hinata melepas jaket yang di selimutkan Itachi untuknya dan ia selimutkan pada Itachi.

"sudah reda ternyata". Ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya perlahan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tertidur di dalam gua.

.

"ddrrttt... ddrrrttt... ddrrttt..." suara getaran ponsel dari saku celana jins nya membuatnya terbangun, dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia pun merogoh-rogoh saku celana jinsnya.

"Itachi kau dimana?".

"otousaan?".

"hn, kau dimana sekarang? Ada masalah penting yang harus di selesaikan sekarang".

"apa tidak bisa di selesaikan besok?"

"tidak harus hari ini dan ini sangat penting, tousaan tunggu kedatanganmu di kantor secepatnya".

"tapi otou.. tuutt.. tuutt.. tuutt..".

.

.

"Hei suudah bangun rupanya? Ayo Itachi-kun hujannya sudah reda".

"Hn, Hinata.. aku.."

"ayo Itachi-kun tunggu apa lagi? Aku penasaran sekali dengan tempat yang kau bilang akan kau tunjukan padaku, ayolahh aku sangat ingin ke sana sekarang".

"hm. Baiklah".

"gomenasai outosaan". Ujar Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_the number your're calling is not active, please try again at ..."_

"Itachi,, dimana dia".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-kun, boleh aku buka mataku sekarang?".

"tunggu sebentar lagi".

"kenapa harus di tutup seperti ini?".

"hm.. kau boleh membukanya sekarang".

Perlahan Hinata membuka kain yang menutupi matanya dan dengan jelas dia dapat melihat nuansa alam menakjubkan yang berada di hadapannya, air terjun yang sangat indah dengan Hiasan pelangi yang menandakan bahwa hujan telah turun sebelumnya.

"indah". Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"kau menyukainya?".

"tentu saja Itachi-kun, ini sangat indah, boleh aku masuk ke dalamnya?".

"tentu saja".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke? Apakah pemasaran kita dengan cara seperti ini akan bisa mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dari orang-orang?".

"ku rasa ini buruk".

"apa maksudmu?"

"hanya iklan saja tidak akan membuat hotel ini kembali di datangi pengunjung".

"lalu apa kau punya rencana lain?".

"ku rasa dengan memberikan voucher potongan 50% akan membuat respon dari pengunjung".

"apa? 50%? Kau gila Sasuke? Ini hotel berbintang, internasional, bagaimana kita akan mendapat keuntungan ?".

"orang tidak akan percaya jika hanya kita bermodalkan iklan, mungkin hanya kerugian yang akan di dapat saat ini, tapi dengan sendirinya orang akan merasakan kenyamanan hotel ini dan membuatnya kembali lagi walau dengan harga yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumya".

"kau yakin?".

"coba saja dalam satu bulan ini".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arigatou Itachi-kun, hari ini sangat menyenangkan ".

"hn, masuklah, sampaikan salam pada Hiashi-sama dari ku". Hinata mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang Itachi katakan padanya, dengan cepat ia pun memasuki kediamannya.

Itachi dengan cepat melajukan lamborghini hitamnya menuju kantor yang di maksudkan Fugaku untuk memintanya datang secepatnya. "semoga belum terlambat".

.

.

.

"nee-chan, kau menjatuhkannya di depan pintu". Kata Hanabi sambil memberikan ponsel yang di jatuhkan Hinata tadi pagi.

"eh? Arigatou Hana-chan". Kata Hinata sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

"kenapa aku begitu ceroboh". Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri, Hinata menyalakan ponsel yang sebelumnya mati karena terjatuh, "ada pesan dari Tenten". Klikk...

_From: Tenten_

"_Hinata, tadi pagi sekali sasuke datang ke rumah lamamu, dan aku memberikan alamat rumahmu yang sekarang, apakah dia datang menemuimu hari ini?"._

_._

.

.

.

_"Drrttt... drrttt.. ddrrtt..." (suara ponsel Sasuke bergetar)_

"_Hinata-Calling..."_

"kenapa tidak diangkat? Tanya Shisui pada Sasuke yang hanya memandang layar ponselnya datar.

"Shisui, aku ingin besok ada mobil pribadi untuku dan carikan seorang sekertaris untuk mengatur jadwal meetingku bersama relasi kita".

"hn. Baiklah , jika masih ada yang kau butuhkan katakan saja padaku".

"hn".

.

_FROM: Hinata._

"_Sasuke-kun, gomen aku tidak memberitaukan kepindahan ku padamu, ini sangat mendadak karena tousaan dan neji-nii yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku pulang, Tenten memberikan alamat rumahku yang baru padamu, apa kau datang ke sini hari ini?, gomen aku tidak di rumah karena Itachi-kun mengajaku pergi tadi pagi sekali". Ku harap kau menghubungiku setelah kau membaca pesan ini"._

Sasuke hanya membaca pesan yang di terimanya dari Hinata, dan dengan cepat ia pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dalam sakunya tanpa membalas pesan ataupun menghubungi Hinata.

.

.

.

"ddrrrttt... ddrttt... ddrttt"

"Sasuke-kun?".

"Sasuke?"

"eh? Gomen Itachi-kun".

"kau berharap Sasuke yang menghubungimu?".

"yah, aku hanya khawatir padanya karena aku belum sempat memberitaukannya bahwa aku telah pindah rumah, aku takut dia mencariku".

"hm.. bukankah Sasuke di Kanada?".

"eh? Kau bercanda Ita-kun".

"Hinata tadi pagi sekali Sasuke pergi ke Kanada untuk menangani Hotel Uchiha yang terancam bangkrut dan tousaan memintanya untuk menggantikan Shisui sebagai Direktur kepemimpinan utama disana".

"kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?".

"ini memang mendadak, tousaan memberinya proyek kemarin malam dan dia harus terbang pagi tanpa ada persiapan apapun".

"..."

"Hinata?".

"kau masih di situ?".

"berapa lama dia disana?".

"mungkin sampai proyeknya berhasil".

"sampai kapan?".

"hmm,, aku tidak bisa memastikan, persaingan bisnins sangat sulit, apalagi dengan kondisi yang benar-benar dalam keadaan bangkrut, bisa sampai, sebulan,setahun , dua tahun, tergantung dari berhasil nya kita membuat hotel itu bangkit lagi.

"selama itu kah?".

"aku percaya Sasuke dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menangani hal ini, mungkin dia hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 bulan untuk membuat Hotel itu berdiri lagi".

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"heii..."

"gomen Ita-kun, aku sangat lelah, sepertinya aku harus segera tidur".

"hmm.. baiklah, Oyasumi Hinata".

"tuut.. tuutt..tuutt."

,

,

,

,

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku, hiks.. hiks..hiks.."

.

.

.

_FROM: Hinata._

"_Sasuke, selamat atas kepemimpinanmu sebagai direktur utama hotel Uchiha di Kanada, aku kecewa mendengar kepergianmu dari Ita-kun, jika dia tidak memberitahuku mungkin aku tidak akan mengetahuinya, aku tau kau pasti sibuk sekarang, tidak membalas pesannku juga tidak apa-apa,,bekerjalah dengan baik dan cepatlah pulang Sasuke-kun, aku pasti akan merindukanmu"._

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya sambil terus menatap layar ponsel yang kini di hadapannya, tanpa ragu lagi akhirnya dia pun menekan tombol Hijau yang ada di layar ponselnya, mennghubungkannya dengan nomor yang ada di tekannya.

"_Sasuke-kun Calling"._

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn".

"kenapa?".

"..."

"kau tau aku mengkhawatirkanmu?".

"aku ke rumahmu tadi pagi, dan seorang petugas mengatakan bahwa kau telah pergi bersama seorang yang mirip denganku".

"Itachi-kun mengajaku pergi ".

"..."

"gomen Sasuke".

"mulai besok dia akan menggantikanku".

"menggantikanmu?".

"dia yang sekarang akan menjadi orang yang selalu menjadi bodyguard tanpa bayaranmu, seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku dulu".

"kenapa berkata seperti itu?".

"kau akan beruntung jika kau menikah dengannya".

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?".

"ku harap kau bahagia bersamanya".

"cukupp Sasuke, kau ini kenapa?".

"tch. Hinata kau akan bahagia jika kau bersamanya".

"kau ingin aku bersamanya?".

"aku hanya ingin kau bahagia".

"baiklah Sasuke, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan".

"..."

"tuutt.. tuutt.. tutt".

.

.

"gomen Hinata, gomenasai".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter ini sengaja di panjangin biar cepet seleseinya, Arigatou mina-san..Arigatougozaimas **

**Chapter depan akan terjadi konflik antara Sasuke dan Itachi, tau kan kenapa yang menjadi penyebab konflik diantara mereka? See you Next Chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

"Beautiful lie"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance/hurt/comfort

3 bulan berlalu setelah kepergian Sasuke, selama 3 bulan itu pun Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungi Hinata, begitupun dengan Hinata yang tak pernah menghubungi Sasuke. Mereka seakan saling melupakan satu sama lain, selain itu kepergian Sasuke membuat Hinata dan Itachi menjadi semakin dekat, setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya Hinata kini bekerja di perusahaan Hiashi ayahnya sebagai Direktur utama perusahaan Hyuuga, Hiashi mempercayakannya pada Hinata karena ia yakin bahwa putri sulungnya ini dapat membantunya untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang telah lama berada di bawah kepemimpinannya, Hinata juga tidak sendiri, ia di temani Neji sepupunya sebagai wakil Direktur perusahaan Hyuuga, selain itu Itachi juga selalu membantu Hinata di dalam urusan bisnisnya, tak heran jika mereka selalu bersama karena Itachi selalu ikut dimana Hinata sedang meeting ataupun beradu tender bersama perusahaan lain.

.

"sudah waktunya makan siang hime". Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang di ruangan kerja Hinata membuat Hinata menatapnya sekilas dan dengan cepat pandangannya kembali pada layar laptop yang berada di mejanya.

"kau duluan saja Ita-kun, masih ada beberapa berkas yang belum aku baca dan aku tanda tangani".

"hm.. cukup , kau bukan robot yang terus selalu di sibukan dengan urusan pekerjaan seperti ini". Kata Itachi sambil menutup laptop yang masih di pakai Hinata.

"eh, tapi ini belum selesai Ita-kun, laporannya akan di bawa meeting bersama perusahaan Yamanaka sore ini, jika aku tidak menyelesaikannya sek.."

"aku bersamamu, kau lupa hm?". Kata Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang.

"tapi Ita-kun bagaimana aku bisa mandiri jika kau terus-terusan membantuku".

"hm? Bagaimana bisa juga aku membiarkanmu dalam kesulitan, dan lagi aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan juga pada Sasuke untuk terus menjaga dan melindungimu".

"Arigatou Itachi-kun, hmm.. Sasukee.."

"kau merindukannya? Kau sama hal nya denganku, aku juga sangat merindukannya, kabarnya Hotel Uchiha di Kanada kini berkembang pesat di bawah kepemimpinan Sasuke".

"ah? Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu".

"hm, tapi yang aku sesalkan kenapa dia tidak kembali ke Jepang, dan sepertinya dia sangat menikmati kehidupannya sekarang".

"hm.. begitu yah.."

"hm,, tapi ku pastikan dia akan hadir di pesta pertunangan kita".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV:

3 bulan sudah aku tidak melihatnya, tidak mendengar suaranya dan tidak mendengar kabarnya, bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang? Apakah dia telah bahagia bersama Itachi? Atau apakah dia mengalami siksaan batin yang aku rasakan selama ini? Merindukanya, memimpikannya? Tch.. berhenti Sasuke, berhenti untuk terus mengharapkannya.

End of Sasuke POV:

.

"Sasukeeeee-kun".

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk Karin?".

"hmm.. memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau juga selalu masuk ke apartement ku tanpa mengetuk pintunya?". Balas Karin sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

"tch, di sini kantor, kau harus menjaga sikapmu, apa pantas seorang sekertaris masuk ke ruangan Direktur tanpa mengetuk pintu dan bersikap seperti ini". Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Karin yang melingkari lehernya.

"okeyy.. Uchiha-sama". Balas Karin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Ita-kun?".

"Hn?".

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke".

"kau benar, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya".

"aku me-merindukannya".

"hm? Kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya?".

"walau bagaimana pun dia juga temanku kan Ita-kun?".

"setelah urusan meeting mu bersama perusahaan Yamanaka selesai, kita berangkat kesana".

Kata Itachi sambil memberikan dua tiket pesawat menuju Kanadanya pada Hinata.

"Arigatou Ita-kun". Hinata memeluk Itachi erat begitu dia melihat tiket pesawat yang di perlihatkan Itachi.

Itachi membalas pelukan Hinata dan membelai rambut Hinata lembut. "aku juga merindukannya Hime, kau tenang saja kita akan segera bertemu dengannya".

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV:

Kami-sama, perasaan apakah ini, aku merasa sangat bahagia, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya, bertemu dengan orang yang sangat aku rindukan, seperti apakah wajahnya sekarang?

End of Hinata POV

.

Seorang berambut perak dan berkacamata menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Itachi di bandara, dengan perlahan Kabuto membungkukan setengah badannya menghormati kedatangan tuannya.

"selamat datang Itachi-sama, Hinata-sama".

"Hn,". Balas Itachi singkat.

Kabuto segera membukakab pintu mobil untuk Hinata dan Itachi, serta membawakan dua koper sedang yang di bawa Itachi dan Hinata ke dalam bagasi mobil, dengan cepat Kabuto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

"Saat ini Sasuke mungkin telah beristirahat di apartement nya dan mungkin kita bisa menemuinya besok pagi".

"hm, aku mengerti Ita-kun, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menunggu besok pagi".

"sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah, kamarku disini, aku sengaja membuat kamar kita berdekatan ini untuk memudahkanku untuk menjagamu".

"Arigatou Ita-kun". Kata Hinata sambil memasuki kamarnya.

"Hinata"

"yah?"

"Ohyasuminasai".

"Ohyasumi Ita-kun".

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari berkabut tebal itu menyelimuti keadaan di Kanada pagi ini, Musim hujan membuat orang enggan untuk melakukan rutinitas pekerjaannya, sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"ting.. tong.. ting.. tong"

"tch. harus sepagi ini kah?".

"ting.. tong.. ting.. tong".

"damn!".

.

.

"Karin !". bentak Sasuke pada Itachi dan Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Karin? Who she is?". Tanya Itachi datar.

"Itachi? Hinata?". Kata Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosok kedua matanya.

"kau masih belum berubah eh? Baka outoto". Balas Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

"tch. " dengan cepat Sasuke manangkis tangan Itachi yang berada di kepalanya.

"Hinata merindukanmu".

Semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi mulus Hinata, wajahnya bak kepiting rebus sekarang karena menahan malu atas apa yang di katakan Itachi pada Sasuke.

"masuklah, ku buatkan coklat panas untuk kalian".

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku bangga dengan apa yang telah kau kerjakan di sini, apa yang aku katakan benar kan Hime?".

"Hime?". Kata Sasuke bingung

"hm? Sasuke aku lupa memberitahumu, musim semi nanti aku akan bertungan dengan Hinata".

"benarkah?". Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada coklat panas yang ada di tangannya tanpa melihat Itachi dan Hinata yang berada di hadapannya.

"sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menikahinya, tapi dia menolaknya". Kata Itachi sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"hn, jadi maksud kedatangan kalian ke sini untuk memberitahu hal ini padaku?".

"salah satunya iya, tapi tujuan kita datang menemuimu ke sini karena kita sangat merindukanmu Sasuke".

"..."

Dddrtttt... ddrrttt... dddrrttt...

"ah, Obito?". Kata Itachi begitu melihat panggilan masuk di layar ponselnya.

"ada apa Ita-kun?".

"hm, sepertinya ada masalah yang cukup serius jika Obito sudah menghubungiku, Hinata aku tinggal sebentar kau berbincang-bincang lah dulu dengan Sasuke, kau bilang kau merindukannya kan?". Kata Itachi sambil mengelus pipi Hinata lembut. "aku segera kembali". Ujarnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

.

Hening melanda diantara keduanya, Sasuke yang terus asik memainkan ponselnya tanpa menyapa ataupun melihat Hinata sedikitpun, Hinata yang merasa risih dengan keadaan seperti ini pun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sa- Sasuke-kun?". Tanya nya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat".

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?".

"Hotel Uchiha berkembang pesat di bawah Pimpinanku". ucapnya penuh bangga.

"Yukatta". balas Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Sudah sejauh ini kah?". tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata.

"eh?".

"Hubunganmu dengan Itachi?".

"..."

"tch.. kenapa tidak langsung menikah saja?".

"aku tidak akan menikah".

"hm?".

"aku akan menikah jika kau juga menikah".

"..."

"sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan ke datanganku disini".

"kau hanya membuang waktumu disini".

"yah, kau benar aku membuang waktu banyak untuk orang yang sangat ingin aku temui, dan aku tidak menyesalinya, aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi Sasuke".

.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang barusan di katakan wanita

berambut indigo yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam. perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya, kedua onyx nya memandang

Hinata sendu, seolah memendam kesedihan dan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam.

"Hinata, masih adakah kesempatan untuku?".

"eh?".

"kesempatan untuk bisa memilikimu".

"kau naif Sasuke, bukankah dulu kau yang memintaku untuk bersama Itachi?"

"aku akan merebutmu kembali darinya"

"kau gila Sasuke !".

"kau yang membuat ku seperti ini".

.

.

.

tap.. tap.. tap..

suara langkah kaki Itachi terdengar mendekat menuju ruangan dimana Hinata dan Sasuke berada, dengan cepat Hinata berdiri mengambil jarak

menjauhi Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya bisa berdecik kesal.

"Ita-kun sepertinya Sasuke akan segera pergi ke kantor untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya".

"hm? Sasuke, bagaimana jika hari ini kau libur saja, maksudku bagaimana jika hari ini kita berlibur?".

"eh? kau bercanda Ita-kun? bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa berlibur bersama di tengah kesibukaanya seperti ini?".

"ide bagus !". timpal Sasuke.

"yosh.. baiklah, bagaimana dengan Rocky? sudal lama juga aku tidak meninjakan kaki ku untuk bermain ice skating disana". ujar Itachi memberi usul.

"menarik". balas Sasuke datar.

.

.

.

Salah satu magnet wisata Kanada adalah Rocky Mountains atau Pegunungan Rocky.

Puncak gletser yang runcing menjulang di antara hamparan lembah yang luas

Pegunungan dengan pemandangan yang fantastis ini membentang dari Kanada, melintasi Amerika Serikat, hingga berujung ke Meksiko.

Pada musim dingin, Puncaknya yang diselimuti putihnya salju dan tekstur pegunungan yang elok bak lukisan akan membuat siapa saja terpesona melihatnya.

Itachi menyatukan kedua alisnya ketika dia melihat wanita berambut merah yang selalu bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke,

seolah tak menyukai keagresifannya.

"dia Karin, sekertarisku". kata Sasuke datar begitu melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Itachi yang seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Hn". balasnya datar.

"ku rasa kau salah memilih wanita baka outoto, ayo Hime". ujarnya begitu melewati Sasuke dan karin sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"huh. apa maksudnya Sasuke-kun? kakak mu itu tampan tapi sangat menyebalkan, sayang sekali".

Sasuke hanya menatap Karin sekilas dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Karin sendiri di belakangnya.

"tunggu aku Sasukeeee-kun". teriaknya sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"hosh.. hoshh.. hoshh.." bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan Sasuke". gerutu Karin kesal karena merasa di cuekan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan omelan Karin, tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mata onyxnya melihat pemandangan

yang tak ingin di lihatnya, melihat kemesraan Hinata dan Itachi terlihat jelas di kedua pupil onyxnya saat ini, Karin yang melihat Sasuke berhenti pun

ikut menghentikan langkahnya, matanya mengikuti arah kemana onyx Sasuke melihat, dengan cepat Karin pun melihat Hinata yang di gendong oleh Itachi karena kesusahan berjalan di atas tumpukan salju.

"waahh.. mesra sekali, kau juga harusnya seperti itu padaku". ujar Karin.

seolah tak menghiraukan perkataan Karin Sasuke hanya terus menatap kedua insan yang kini tengah bercanda ria di hadapannya, kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat seolah memendam kebencian yang mendalam.

"Sasuke-kun ajari aku bermain sky seperti Itachi-kun pada Hinata". Lagi-lagi Karin mengeluarkan kata-kata manjanya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

"ayo Hinata sedikit lagi".

"ini sulit Ita-kun aku menyerah".

"hm.. ayolah Hime sedikit lagi kau pasti bisa".

Hinata kembali mencoba untuk bermain ice skating nya kembali, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai terbiasa menggunakan _Sepatu_ es dengan pisau yang melekat pada bagian bawah.

"aku bisa Ita-kun".

"bagus.. sekarang kau bisa mengejarku?". Kata Itachi sambil meluncur diatas salju meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kesulitan untuk meluncur seperti yang di lakukannya.

"tunggu Ita-kun, kyyaaaaaaaaaa…" teriaknya terpeleset, namun tubuhnya berhenti melawan grafitasi bumi sehingga tidak menyentuh tanah berlapis es itu. Mata lavendernya perlahan terbuka, "Sa-sasuke". Ujarnya begitu melihat Sasuke yang kini telah menahan tubuhnya hingga tidak terjatuh. "kau ceroboh". Balas Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Sedikit bayangan melintas di benak Hinata, dia teringat ketika pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di klub malam, ketika dia terjatuh akibat pukulannya tidak mengenai Sasuke, Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluknya Sambil berkata seperti yang barusan di katakannya.

"arigatou Sasuke".

"hn".

"kau baik-baik saja Hime?".

"Hai, Ita-kun, sepertinya kakiku sedikit terkilir".

"naiklah, kita kembali ke penginapan saja,".

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata di gendong Itachi, tangan Hinata yang melingkar pada leher Itachi membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit atas apa yang di lihatnya. Perlahan Hinata dan Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke". Gumam Hinata di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak antara Hotel Uchiha dengan pegunungan rocky yang cukup jauh membuat mereka harus menyewa penginapan di salah satu villa yang berada di sana, kamar Hinata dan karin bersebelahan berada di lantai dua, sedangkan kamar Sasuke dan Itachi berada di lantai bawah.

"cklek.."

"eh? Sasu?". Sasuke dengan cepat menutup mulut Hinata ketika Hinata akan berteriak menyebut namanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengunci kembali pintu yang tadi di bukanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke". Tanya Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, mengunci pergerakan Hinata dengan menyudutkan Hinata hingga punggungnya beradu dengan dinding yang ada di belakangnya, tagan Sasuke berada di samping kiri dan kanan Hinata, pandangan onyx yang tajam menatap manik lavender yang kini tengah menatapnya takut, menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"I could not take it anymore"

"apa maksudmu? Ku minta kau keluar sekarang Sasuke, bagaimana jika Ita-kun".

"if only he that is in your mind now? What about me? I love you Hinata when you understand me?"

"you're late, do not you also have had Karin now? Forget me Sasuke".

"tch. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?".

"kau harus bisa melakukannya Sasuke, lupakan aku dan mulailah kehidupanmu yang baru".

"say if you do not love me anymore"

"…"

"aku tau kau masih menyimpan perasaan seperti yang aku rasakan".

"I still love you so much, but for our good I'm going to kill this feeling"

"you lied to your self Hinata".

"lie for the good, it is a beautiful lie"

.

Sasuke terdiam, perlahan dirinya menjauhi Hinata memberi jarak diantara keduanya, perlahan dia berbalik melihat sosok dirinya yang kini berada di dalam cermin dengan Hinata yang berada di belakang nya, tangannya mengepal kuat "Praaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnggg !" "Sasukeee…" teriak Hinata.

Darah segar kini bercucuran di tangan kanan Sasuke akibat pukulan yang di lakukannya pada cermin yang berada di hadpannya, tetesan darah mulai membasahi lantai, Hinata dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke, memegang tangan Sasuke yang terluka.

"kau bodoh !" ujarnya, Hinata mengambil tisu yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya dan dengan cepat ia pun membersihkan darah kental yang keluar dari tangan Sasuke.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?". Tanya Hinata sambil membalut tangan Sasuke dengan perban karena darah nya yang tak mau berhenti keluar.

"gomen Sasuke". Hinata kembali berkata di sela-sela tangisannya, Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kosong.

.

"tok.. tok.. tok.. Hinataaa? Ada apaa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?". Teriak Itachi sambil berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ita-kun".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gomenasai Mina-san update nya lama.. ternyata disini belum terjadi konflik antara Sasuke dan Itachi hehehee… prediksi salah,, terimakasih untuk semuanya **** arigatougozaimas **** .. see you next chap..**


	10. Chapter 10

"Beautiful lie"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu bermaksud untuk membukanya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Hinata menarik tangannya , memohon untuk tidak membukakan pintu yang sedari tadi di ketuk-ketuk oleh Itachi. Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas, di tepisnya tangan Hinata dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu, pantang menyerah Hinata kini memegangi kaki Sasuke, menghentikan pergerakan kakinya.

"jangan ku mohon".

"biar ku selesaikan malam ini".

"tidak Sasuke, aku mohon jangan buka pintunya".

"tch. Begitu takut kah kau pada Itachi?".

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, perlahan dia berdiri dan memberanikan diri menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran antara kau dan Itachi".

"..."

"Hinataaaa... buka pintunya? Hinataaaa !"

.

"Sasuke, kau harus sembunyi".

"tidak mau, biarkan saja Itachi melihatku disini".

"ku mohon Sasuke, apa aku harus bersujud padamu?".

"tch. Bahkan kau rela bersujud padaku hanya karena Itachi"

Hinata berlutut di depan Sasuke dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas tetesan air mata Hinata berjatuhan membasahi lantai. Sasuke berjongkok seraya menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hinata.

"kau begitu mencintainya?". Tanya nya sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata.

"kau begitu takut dia kecewa padamu?". Hanya Isak tangis Hinata yang terdengar oleh Sasuke sebagai jawabannya.

"akan ku turuti keinginanmu". Hinata menatap Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata seraya berbisik "tapi kau harus menemani ku tidur malam ini".

.

.

.

"Hinataa .. syukurlah, apa yang terjadi padamu?". Dengan cepat Itachi langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata begitu Hinata membukakan pintu kamarnya, "kau tau? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?". Ujarnya sambil menangkap kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, "apa yang terjadi?". Tanya nya lagi, Hinata dapat melihat pandangan onyx Itachi yang memandangnya intens.

"a-aku tadi me-melihat hantu". Jawabnya bohong. Itachi yang mendengar pernyataan Hinata hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya seolah tak percaya, Hinata yang sadar akan tatapan Itachi yang penuh curiga terhadapnya kembali meyakinkan Itachi.

"yah aku tadi melihat sesuatu ketika bercermin, karena takut aku melemparkan ponselku hingga cerminya menjadi pecah". Kali ini Hinata berkata tanpa ada jeda dan rasa gugup walaupun sebenarnya jantung nya berdetak kencang, Itachi mendekati cermin yang pecah dan mengamatinya, "ini seperti pecah karena pukulan tangan". Ujarnya dalam hati. "Hinata apa kau terluka?" Tanya nya lagi.

"hm.. tidak Ita-kun, aku baik-baik saja, sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kamarmu, dan lagi aku sangat lelah sekali, aku ingin tidur ". Lagi-lagi Hinata kembali membohongi Itachi.

"kau tidak terluka, tapi kenapa ada tetesan darah disini?". Kata Itachi sambil menjongkokan badannya dan mengambil tetesan darah yang menempel di lantai dengan ujung jarinya. Hinata membulatkan matanya, kaget karena dia tidak sempat membersihkan darah dari tangan Sasuke yang masih berteteran.

"ano.. Ita-kun, mungkin itu darah menstruasiku".

"hm?". Itachi menautkan kembali kedua alisnya seraya menatap sang kekasih yang kini tengah berdiri gugup di hadapannya.

"iya Ita-kun, aku sedang dalam masa datang bulan, dan belum sempat mengganti pembalutnya".

"benarkah? " tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"ka- kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa kau mau lihat sendiri hah?". Wajah Hinata berubah merah padam begitu berkata demikian ekstrimnya pada Itachi.

"hm.. aku percaya padamu, tapi kenapa jadi gugup seperti itu?".

"karena aku malu mengatakannya". Ujarnya kembali berbohong.

Itachi mendekati Hinata, mengambil dagunya sehingga mata onyx nya dapat menangkap lavender Hinata.

"bagaimana jika aku tidak percaya dan ingin melihatnya hm?". Goda Itachi di sertai seringai jahilnya.

"eh?".

Itachi terkikik melihat perubahan pada wajah kekasihnya, "aku hanya bercanda". Ujarnya.

"tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah kan?". Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Itachi.

"oyasumi Hime". Kata Itachi sambil mengecup bibir Hinata lembut.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyianya begitu Itachi meninggalkan kamar Hinata, ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size yang menjadi tempat tidur Hinata malam ini, "kau cocok menjadi actor". Ujarnya, Hinata hanya diam menanggapi apa yang telah di katakan Sasuke, "kemarilah". Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, meminta Hinata untuk mengisinya disana. Perlahan Hinata pun menghampiri Sasuke, menuruti keinginannya.

.

.

.

Itachi pov:

Apa mungkin dia membohongiku? Ataukah aku yang terlalu curiga berlebihan terhadapnya? Tetapi mengapa feelingku mengatakan bahwa dia membohongiku? Cermin yang pecah karena lemparan ponsel, seperti terlihat pecah karena pukulan tangan manusia, dan darah yang dia katakan bahwa itu darah menstruasinya? Mungkin jika benar akan ada bekas tetesan darah juga pada betis dan kakinya, tapi aku tak melihatnya sama sekali, dan lagi, jika benar dia melihat hantu, pasti dia tidak berani untuk tidur sendiri malam ini, dia pasti memintaku untuk menemaninya, atau jika tidak mungkin tidur denganku dia pasti meminta untuk tidur bersama Karin, tetapi sebaliknya dia malah menyuruhku untuk segera kembali karena alasan ingin cepat tidur, ini semua terlalu janggal, Hinata? ada apa denganmu? Apa kau membohongiku?

.

.

Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata lembut, kedua tangannya berpindah pada pipi Hinata, mengambil dagunya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata, Hinata hanya bisa diam dengan perlakuan-perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga ia beralih pada leher Hinata dan hendak membuat kissmark disana, Hinata yang menyadari akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya segera mendorong Sasuke hingga Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"jangan Sasuke, bagaimana jika-"

"jika Itachi menanyakan ini?" Sasuke kembali membuat kissmark pada leher Hinata, tidak mempedulikan perintah Hinata.

"cukup Sasuke !".

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak tau Itachi-kun, dari tadi aku sendirian di kamar". Ujar Karin

"hm, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya berulang-ulang tapi dia tak menjawab".

"mungkin dia sudah tidur". Kata Karin meyakinkan.

"semoga saja". Balas Itachi dengan suara yang agak parau.

"memangnya ada apa? Ita-kun mencari Sasuke-kun".

"hanya ingin memastikan, Arigatou Karin, maaf mengganggu waktumu". Jawab Itachi sambil pergi meninggalkan Karin.

"eh? Apa maksudnya?".

.

.

.

.

"Sasuhh..." erangan dan desahan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi, perlahan tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing dari baju tidur yang di pakai Hinata.

"Stop Sasuke, jangan lakukan ku mohon".

"aku ingin kau menjadi miliku Hinata, jika aku telah menyentuhmu Itachi tidak akan lagi menginginkanmu dan kita bisa hidup bersama".

"tidak dengan seperti ini Sasuke".

"percaya padaku Hinata, aku janji akan betanggung jawab". Ujarnya Sambil kembali memagut bibir Hinata ke dalam ciumannya.

.

Sesuatu mengganjal di otak Itachi, pria ber umur 26 tahun itu tampak gelisah di dalam kamar tidurnya, perasaannya tak menentu seolah memikirkan sesuatu, gusar karena kedua onyx nya yang tak mau terpejam ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, langkahnya mendekati perapian cerobong asap yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, menghangatkan dirinya, bosan dengan pemandangan api yang dilihatnya ia pun berjalan mendekati jendela, menatap langit malam dan butiran salju yang turun cukup banyak malam ini.

.

Lama berpagutan dengan Hinata, Sasuke kini mulai kehilangan kesadaran dirinya, tangannya kini mulai berani membuka satu per satu kancing baju tidur yang di kenakan Hinata sehingga memperlihatkan dada indah Hinata yang membuatnya tergoda dan kembali membuat kissmark disana, membuat tanda seolah Hinata adalah miliknya malam ini, tangannya kembali bermain, meremas nya cukup kasar penuh nafsu yang menggebu.

"plaakkkk !". tangan mulus Hinata mendarat di pipi Sasuke, menyadarkan pria berambut raven itu dari apa yang telah di lakukan padanya.

"tch".

"kau keterlaluan Sasuke". Hinata mendorong Sasuke yang sedari tadi menindihnya, Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih kesal ketika Hinata menolak untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dengannya malam ini.

"ku minta kau keluar sekarang". Ujarnya sambil mengancingi satu persatu kancing bajunya yang telah di buka Sasuke dan bahkan melihat isi dan membuat kissmark di sana. Tak memperdulikan Hinata yang mengusirnya Sasuke malah membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut "aku ingin tidur disini". Hinata hanya bisa mendecih, "mau kemana?". Tanya Sasuke sambil memengangi tangan Hinata ketika sadar Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"kau tidur disini kan? Jadi biarkan aku tidur di sofa". Balasnya ketus.

"kau tidur denganku nona Hyuuga". Ujarnya sambil terus memegang tangan Hinata.

"…."

"aku janji tidak akan menyentuhmu".

.

.

.

.

"ohayoo.. " ucap Hinata pada Itachi yang datang menghampiri meja makannya.

"ohayoo". Balas Itachi dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening dan bibir Hinata lembut.

"kau menyiapkan semuanya sendiri Hime?". Tanya nya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan yang telah di siapkan Hinata dan meneguk coklat panas yang di sampingnya terdapat beberapa potong roti dengan slei strawberry yang siap mengisi perutnya pagi ini.

"hm". Balas Hinata sambil mengoleskan slei berwarna merah itu ke dalam roti.

"Karin tidak membantumu?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyerahkan roti yang telah di lapisi slei strawberry itu pada Itachi.

"arigatou hime, melihatmu memperlakukanku seperti ini aku jadi tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu". Ujarnya lagi sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

"Ddrrttt… dddrrttt.. ddrrttt.."

Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya begitu melihat Hinata mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya. Hinata yang sadar akan Itachi yang memandangnya curiga pun hanya tersenyum. "ini dari tousaan, dia menanyakan kapan kita kembali". Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan sederetan pesan dari Hiashi yang ada di layar ponselnya. Itachi mengambil ponsel yang di berikan Hinata, dia tidak mempedulikan apa isi pesan yang di berikan Hiashi, dia membulak-balikan ponsel itu seolah memeriksa keadaan ponsel dari wanita bersurai indigo yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"tidak cacat sama sekali".

"eh?"

"bukankah semalam kau melemparkan ponselmu?". Tanya Itachi sambil terus membulak-balikan ponsel Hinata.

"oh yah haha,, aku juga merasa aneh cerminnya pecah tetapi untungnya ponselku tidak rusak". Hinata sadar kalau Itachi tidak bodoh dan tidak semudah itu dia membodohinya, namun apa salahnya berusaha.

"ponsel yang bagus". Balas Itachi sambil mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Hinata. Dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"ohayo, wahh kalian sudah sarapan terlebih dulu rupanya". Ujar Karin yang di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Bruuuukkkkkkkkk !"

"Ita-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kaget karena Itachi yang tiba-tiba memukul meja makan dengan tangannya, kemarahan Itachi terbentuk karena melihat perban yang melilit di tangan kanan Sasuke, pandangan murka itu terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke, tak memperdulikan tatapan Itachi Sasuke kembali menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kosong. "kau mau kemana?". Tanya Hinata sambil memegang tangan Itachi ketika Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja makan, Itachi hanya memandang Hinata sekilas, ia menepis tangan Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan Hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"ada apa dengan kakak mu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin.

Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Karin, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Sasuke dengan tenangnya memasukan satu persatu potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Karin yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya, dia merasa bingung dengan kedua sifat dari kakak beradik yang jenius dan tampan ini.

.

.

.

"tunggu Ita-kun !". teriak Hinata sambil berlari mendekati Itachi.

"….."

"kau mau kemana? Hujannya cukup deras, dan apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?".

"…."

Itachi hanya diam, tidak menjawab dari sederetan pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata bingung akan sikapnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hutan pinus yang kini berada 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ita-kun !" teriak Hinata, kali ini dengan tangannya yang kembali memegang tangan Itachi, Hinata menghentikan langkah Itachi, tangannya yang dingin karena berada di luar dengan keadaan salju yang terus turun membuat tangannya terasa seperti es, "ada apa?". Tanya nya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Itachi, menginginkan onyx yang berada di hadapannya menatap iris lavendernya. "katakan, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?". Tanya nya kembali. Cukup lama Itachi menatap Hinata,"kita kembali". Bujuk Hinata sambil mengecup bibir Itachi singkat.

"kau mengkhianatiku".

"eh?".

"apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke semalam?".

"apa maksudmu Ita-kun".

Itachi membuka syal yang melilit di leher Hinata, memperlihatkan bercak-bercak merah atas apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya semalam. Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, seolah takut dengan pria yang kini menatapnya tajam, Itachi melemparkan syal milik Hinata ke sembarang arah, langkahnya terus mandekati wanita bersurai indigo yang kini tengah menatapnya takut.

"dimana lagi dia membuatnya?". Itachi terus melangkah mendekati Hinata dengan Hinata yang terus memundurkan langkahnya karena takut sampai pada dia tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi karena punggungnya telah menyentuh pohon pinus yang kini berada di belakangnya, menghentikan pergerakannya.

"I-Ita-kun, jangan, hiks.." ucapnya ketika Itachi mulai memaksa membuka bajunya. Tidak menghiraukan tangisan Hinata Itachi terus memaksa Hinata, tangisan Hinata membuatnya sedikit terusik, Itachi mengunci bibir Hinata dengan ciumannya, tak ingin mendengar suara tangisan yang keluar dari Hinata, tangannya terus memaksa untuk membuka baju yang di pakai Hinata hingga menjadikannya sobek dan memperlihatkan setengah bahunya yang semula tertutup, robekan baju itu semakin besar ketika Itachi terus memaksanya, hingga ia dapat melihat kissmark di dada Hinata.

"cukupp Itachi…. Hiks..". suara yang sangat parau dan kecil itu terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran Itachi, Hinata menunduk, sekujur tubuhnya terkulai lemas hingga akhirnya kedua lutunya harus beradu dengan salju. Itachi menjongkokan tubuhnya, mengambil dagu Hinata menginginkan kejujuran keluar dari mulutnya. "kau melakukannya?". Tanya nya penuh intens. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kedua kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Itachi, "kau tidur bersamanya semalam?". Tanya nya lagi, Hinata tidak bisa menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Itachi, ia sadar akan kemarahan Itachi yang membabibuta saat ini, tangan Itachi terlalu kuat untuk membuatnya menunduk, hanya tatapan sayu yang di bisa di lihat Itachi dari kedua lavender di hadapannya.

"jawab".

"….."

"kau tidur bersamanya eh?"

"…"

"JAWAAABBBB !"

"memangnya kenapa jika semalam dia tidur bersamaku?". Itachi membalikan badanya, mendapati Sasuke kini berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang di masukan ke dalam saku celananya. "kau". Ucapnya penuh murka. "Buuugghhhhh…..". satu pukulan di terima Sasuke dari Itachi, "tch". Ucapnya sambil menghapus tetesan darah yang keluar dari ujung bibir tipisnya.

"kau tau dia itu siapa hah?". Kata Itachi sambil terus memukul Sasuke.

"berhenti Ita-kun, jangan lakukan lagi". Teriak Hinata di belakang Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan pukulannya, "kalian brengsek !". ujarnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"hiks.. hiks.. ". Sasuke mendekati Hinata, memeluknya, menenangkan gadis yang kini tengah menangis karena Itachi. "kita menyakitinya Sasuke". Hinata berkata di sela-sela tangisannya. "sudahlah, keadaanmu lebih penting sekarang". Balas nya sambil menggendong tubuh Hinata, membawanya kembali ke penginapan.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak mendapati Itachi berada di penginapan, dia mendapat kabar dari kabuto bahwa Itachi telah kembali ke jepang, meninggalkan Hinata.

"kau akan pulang bersamaku".

"kita akan kembali besok". Ujarnya lagi.

"arigatou Sasuke".

.

.

.

.

Kekagetan Hinata tercipta ketika melihat Lamborghini milik Itachi terparkir indah di halaman rumahnya, dia merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya saat ini, Sasuke yang melihat ketakutan Hinata segera menggenggam tangan Hinata, "kau bersamaku". Ujarnya dan kemudian keduanya keluar dari mobil ferarri Sasuke, siap menghadapi dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya.

"tadaima". Ucap Hinata begitu memasuki ruang utama di rumahnya.

"otousaan, okasaan". Kata Sasuke kaget melihat kedua orang tuanya beserta Itachi berada di ruangan yang sama .

"Sasuke, kau pulang juga nak, kemarilah kaachan merindukanmu". Ujar Mikoto.

"ini suatu kebetulan, karena kalian berada disini juga, Sasuke, besok lusa pernikahan Itachi dan Hinata akan di langsungkan, jadi tousaan minta kau jangan kembali ke Kanada sampai resepsi pernikahan Itachi dan Hinata selesai".

"me-menikah?". Tanya Hinata bingung.

"ini kejutan sayang". Jawab Itachi sambil mendekati Hinata, membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke juga memegang tangan Hinata.

"dia tidak mencintaimu". Kata Sasuke datar.

"kau". Balas Itachi geram.

"ada apa ini?". Tanya Hiashi bingung.

"Sasuke, berhenti bercanda nak, ini bukan waktunya". Ujar Mikoto menasehati.

"jaga sikapmu Sasuke". Kali ini Fugaku yang berbicara.

Posisi Hinata kini berada di tengah-tengah pria kakak beradik ini dengan tangan Hinata yang di tarik oleh keduanya.

"apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar".

"gomenne Ita-kun". Kata Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Itachi yang memegang tangannya kuat.

"tch. Kau akan menikah denganku Hinata".

"tapi aku tidak mencintaimu".

"jangan katakan lagi, kau akan menikah denganku mengerti !".

"Sasuke, Itachi apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?". Tanya Fugaku.

"Hinata, jangan membuat tousaan malu". Hisahi menimpali.

"Sadarkah atas apa yang kauk ucapkan nak, kau membuat tousaan,-"

"Hiashi-sama". Ujar Neji begitu melihat Hiashi pingsan sambil memegangi dadanya.

"otosaann….". teriak Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Hinata melebar ketika mendapati sederetan garis zigzag yang sempat akan menjadi lurus di layar computer rumah sakit Konoha, "otosaan". "Hina,-". "cukup otusaan jangan bicara dulu, Hinata mengusap tangan Hiashi lembut, mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang, Hiashi dapat merasakan tetesan air hangat yang membasahi tangannya.

"kau dan Sasuke saling mencintai".

"jangan katakan lagi otosaan ku mohon".

"kenapa kau mencintai calon adik iparmu".

"tousaan kecewa pada,- uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk..". darah kental keluar dari mulut Hiashi.

"Otosaan".

"sepertinya sebentar lagi Hidupku akan berakhir".

"tidak otosaan".

"aku hanya ingin melihat kau menikah sebelum kematianku".

"hiks.. hikss".

"tapi otosaan tidak memaksamu nak, menikahlah dengan seseorang yang benar-bener kau cintai dan mencintaimu".

"jika Sasuke pilihanmu, tousan merestuinya".

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku berjanji pada Okasaan, dan juga Hanabi, aku akan berbakti dan menurutimu otosaan. Aku akan menikah dengan Itachi".

"tidak seperti itu Hina,-"

"ini sudah menjadi keputusanku".

"lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagianmu? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?".

"kebahagiaanku adalah kalian, Tousaan dan Hanabi, dan lagi ini untuk kebaikan bersama, bagaimana jadinya Sasuke jika dia menikah denganku, dia akan menderita, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita semua".

"Hina,-"

"Ita-kun adalah pria yang baik, dia begitu mencintaiku meskipun aku telah mengecewakannya".

"kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?".

Hinata mengangguka kepalanya dan mengecup punggung tangan Hiashi lembut.

.

.

..

.

.

**Chapter depan sepertinya akan menjadi chapter terkahir, hmm.. saya menemukan flame disini, sepertinya ada yang tidak menyukai Sasuke atau bisa saya bilang Sasuke haters. Arigatou untuk semua yang udah review., karena review kalian membuat saya semangat untuk terus menulis. **

**Arigatouozaimas Mina-san.. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Beautiful lie"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance/hurt/comfort

.

.

"Plakk ! ".

"Fugaku !". teriak Mikoto.

"memalukan ! ".

Sasuke menunduk, tidak berani melihat onyx Fugaku yang kini menatapnya penuh amarah. Itachi hanya bisa diam melihat Sasuke yang di marahi Fugaku.

"apa kau sudah ke habisan gadis di luar sana sehingga kau menginginkan kekasih kakakmu sendiri?".

"..."

"siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini? sikapmu itu seperti bukan seorang Uchiha". ujarnya lagi.

"..."

"dimana otakmu Sasuke? apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Itachi, tch... adik macam apa kau, yang tega merebut kebahagiaan kakaknya sendiri".

"kebahagiaan?". Sasuke mengeluarkan suara maskulinnya. kepalanya mulai terangkat, memberanikan diri menatap kedua onyx Fugaku.

"Tousaan-sama, apakah aku ini anakmu?".

"apa yang kau katakan nak, tentu saja kau itu anak kami". ujar Mikoto.

"apakah Tousaan-sama pernah memikirkan kebahagiaanku? keinginanku?".

"apa yang kau katakan Sasuke?".

"dari dulu, kau tak pernah memandangku, tak pernah melihat prestasi-prestasi ku, mengabaikan semua penghargaan-penghargaan yang dengan susah payah telah ku raih".

"jaga bicaramu Sas-".

"kau bahkan tidak pernah datang untuk melihat itu, Kaachan selalu datang sendiri, berbeda jika Itachi, kau selalu datang untuk melihat prestasi-prestasinya, dan selalu menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa kau bangga memiliki Itachi".

Itachi mendongakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, matanya menatap Sasuke, dia tak percaya bahwa adik semata wayangnya itu bisa berbicara seperti itu terhadap Fugaku.

"dan sekarang? kau menanyakan kebahagian? kebahagian Itachi?". Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"aku dan Hinata saling mencintai, tetapi untuk kebahagiaan Itachi aku rela melapasnya dan menyuruhnya untuk bersama Itachi, ku rasa aku telah berkorban, dan untuk kau Itachi, kau yang memberikan kebahagiaanmu untuku, aku berterima kasih padamu".

Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"karena lambirghinimu, aku telah menemukan orang yang ku cintai dan mengajariku apa itu mencintai".

"jadi kau memang sengaja melakukan ini?". Itachi menatap Sasuke intens.

"kau menyuruh harimau untuk menangkap kancil dan memberikannya padamu, tetapi apakah tak pernah terpikir bahwa harimau itu akan memakan kancil itu terlebih dulu sebelum memberikannya padamu?".

"cukup Sasuke kau,-". ujar Fugaku dan kata-katanya kembali terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"lihatlah putra kebanggaanmu Tousan-sama, jika memang dia bersungguh-sungguh terhadap cintanya, kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang menjemput Hinata dan mengambil hatinya". Sasuke kembali terkekeh.

"sepertinya keberadaanku disini juga tidak di inginkan kalian".

"Sasuke, cukup, Kaachan bersamamu nak, kau ingat?".

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Mikoto, memeluknya erat. "gomenee Okachaan, aku menyayangimu, doakan aku dimanapun aku berada". ujarnya sambil mengecup kening Mikoto lembut dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Mikoto.

"apa maksudmu nak? jangan tinggalkan Kaachan". Sasuke dapat melihat pandangan Mikoto yang memandangnya sendu.

"aku akan baik-baik saja".

"cukup Sasuke, jangan bicara lagi !". teriak Mikoto sambil kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke."biarkan Kaachan pergi bersamamu Sasuke, Kaachan mohon".

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "jika Okachaan menyayangiku biarkan aku pergi, dan jika kaachan ikut bersamaku bagaimana dengan Otousaan dan aniki?". "jaga kesehatanmu Kaachan, gomene". Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Mikoto dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan klasik bergaya eropa itu.

"Hiks..". Mikoto menjatuhkan kedua lututnya hingga menyentuh lantai dengan air mata yang terus keluar hingga membasahi lantai yang kini menjadi tempatnya berpijak."kau puas Fugaku?".

Fugaku berjalan mendekati Mikoto, tangannya menyentuh kedua bahu Mikoto, mengajaknya untuk kembali berdiri, dengan cepat Mikoto menepis tangan Fugaku kasar.

"jangan pernah kau menyentuhku lagi". ujar Mikoto sambil pergi meninggalkan Fugaku.

.

.

.

Ckkiiiitttttt... terlihat jelas oleh kedua irish lavendernya, Sasuke tengah menunggunya di bawah, tanpa menghiraukan ferrari merah yang kini terparkir indah di depan rumahnya, Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobilnya. Sasuke melihat Hinata yang memandangnya melalui jendela kamarnya, Hinata yang sadar akan Sasuke yang juga menatapnya segera membalikan badannya dan menutup jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Itachi menyusul Mikoto, bermaksud untuk menenangkan wanita paruh baya yang tengah mengandung dan merawatnya sampai sekarang, Mikoto menangis, untuk yang pertama kalinya selama dirinya berada di dunia ini ia melihat Mikoto meneteskan air mata, Itachi mendekat memeluk Mikoto dari belakang "jangan menangis lagi Kaachan". ujarnya, Mikoto membalikan badannya, mendapati tatapan onyx Itachi yang memandangnya sendu. "kita harus mencegahnya Itachi, jangan biarkan Sasuke pergi, Kaachan tidak sanggup hidup tanpa dia, bawa pulang kembali adik mu nak". Mikoto menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang Itachi, Itachi membelai rambut Mikoto lembut, "apa yang harus aku lakukan Kaachan?". tanya Itachi pada Mikoto. "Hinata, hanya dia yang bisa membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali, Itachi bawa Kaachan untuk menemuinya sekarang". Itachi mengangguk, menandakan dirinya mengerti atas apa yang di inginkan ibu nya".

.

.

.

.

kesal karena Hinata yang tak juga muncul, Sasuke memutar-mutar mobilnya di depan manshion Hyuuga dengan kecepatan tinggi, suara deruman mobil Sasuke terdengar jelas oleh Hinata, namun seolah tuli, Hinata tak menghiraukan tingkah Sasuke saat ini.

"Nee-chan, Sasuke-nii kenapa?" tanya Hanabi dengan polosnya.

"Sebaiknya kau temui dia". ujar Neji.

"Biarkan saja Neji-nii". Neji memegang tangan Hinata ketika Hinata mencoba untuk menghindari sederetan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulut adik dan sepupunya itu, "pergilah, temui dia".

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya begitu melihat Hinata berdiri di depan rumahnya, Hinata dengan cepat memasuki mobil Sasuke, Hinata diam tak menoleh Sasuke sama sekali, pandangannya lurus ke depan tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan !".

"..."

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?". tanya Hinata kembali sambil membalas tatapan Sasuke, tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. meninggalkan manshion Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi kejar mereka". dengan cepat Itachi melajukan mobilnya.

Itachi pov:

Apa mungkin Sasuke bermaksud membawa Hinata pergi bersamanya? jika memang itu yang terjadi,, aku tak akan membiarkanmu Sasuke, tidak akan pernah aku membiarkanmu mengambil apa yang telah menjadi miliku.

end of Itachi pov.

.

.

.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya begitu Sasuke juga menghentikan mobilnya.

"apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini". ujar Mikoto pada Itachi.

"aku tidak tau Kaachan".

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pantai yang sepi di datangi pengunjug, tak ada orang disana hanya sebuah mobil ferrari merah yang menghadap laut dengan dua insan di dalamnya.

"untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?". tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya, pandangannya lurus, menatap ombak yang bergulung-gulung di tepi pantai. menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di dalamnya, Sasuke menduduki depan mobilnya di sebelah kanan, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana casualnya, dasi yang melingkar di lehernya ia longgarkan sehingga menjadikannya lebih bebas untuk mengambil nafas, pandangannya kosong, lurus ke depan menatap lautan yang luas dan berwarnakan biru.

.

.

.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi begitu melihat Itachi hendak keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"aku harus mendengar pembicaraan mereka Kaachan, walau bagaimana pun Hinata masih kekasihku dan aku mencintainya".

Mikoto mengangguk, menandakan bahwa dia mengerti apa yang Itachi maksud. "tapi kau harus berjanji". ujar Mikoto kembali. Itachi menatap sang ibu, mendengarkan perintahnya "jangan sampai membuat keributan disana". Itachi mengangguk "ingatlah, tujuan kita adalah membawa Sasuke pulang". Itachi mengecup kening Mikoto lembut, "aku berjanji Kaachan". balasnya dengan senyuman lembutnya.

.

.

"tch...!". Sasuke mendecih ketika Hinata yang merebut rokok yang akan di hisapnya paksa.

"kau berputar-putar seperti orang gila di depan rumahku,menjalankan mobil dengan liar seperti seorang psikopat, menghentikan mobilmu disini, dan ketika aku bertanya, kau tidak menjawabnya". Hinata melemparkan rokok nya ke tanah dan menginjaknya hingga hancur. "dan sejak kapan kau mengkonsumsi rokok?". sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Hinata menduduki mobil depan Sasuke, dia duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke jarak zona intim sekitar 1 meter diantara mereka.

"tidak ada pilihan lain". pandangan Sasuke terus menatap lautan biru yang ada di hadapannya, "kita menikah saja", katanya kembali.

"kau sadar dengan apa yang barusan kau katakan Sasuke?". balas Hinata yang juga dengan pandangan menatap laut. mereka berbicara tanpa melihat wajah diantara keduanya, pandangan kedua onyx dan kedua manik lavender itu sama-sama menatap hamparan biru dan gulungan ombak putih yang berada di hadapannya, desiran angin pantai yang cukup besar menerbangkan rambut indigo Hinata dan rambut raven Sasuke sesekali.

"kita tinggalkan Jepang, dan memulai kehidupan baru kita di Kanada".

"kau tidak memikirkan resikonya Sasuke? apa kau tidak berfikir Uchiha akan mecabut semua fasilitas yang telah kau miliki saat ini? semua aset yang kau punya, kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup menderita, kau tau akan tersiksa dengan itu semua".

"apa kau takut hidup menderita bersamaku?".

Hinata terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "kau lupa? aku pernah merasakan hidup seperti itu, lepas dari kemewahan dan bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah klub malam, kau ingat?". balas Hinata sambil menengok ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke menengok, membalas tatapan Hinata, "lalu apa masalahmu?". tanyanya kembali. Hinata tersenyum sambil kembali menatap hamparan laut yang berada di depannya. "aku takut kau yang tak akan sanggup menjalaninya".

.

.

.

"Okaachan kenapa disini?". Itachi terkejut melihat Mikoto yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya.

"Kaachan juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, belum lagi Kaachan takut kamu tidak bisa mengontol emosimu dan berbuat gegabah disini".

.

.

.

"aku mempunyai sebuah rumah di Kanada, dengan sertifikat kepemilikanku, bukan Uchiha. dan aku mempunyai beberapa Aset milikku yang bisa aku jual untuk membuat usaha di sana, kau tak usah takut aku tidak akan sanggup menjalaninya, selama bersamamu aku tidak takut menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi".

"semua orang juga bisa melakukannya jika hanya berbicara".

"kau tidak mempercayaiku?". Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata hingga dirinya sekarang berada di depan Hinata memandang iris lavendernya.

"kau tidak yakin dengan kesungguhanku Hinata?". Pandangan onyxnya menatap Hinata intens.

"aku percaya,aku ingin, aku yakin,dan aku sanggup pergi bersama denganmu kemanapun kau mengajaku Sasuke, tidak kah kau tau hati ini sakit jika mengingat bahwa aku adalah kekasih kakakmu, yang mungkin dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi akan menjadi Istrinya dan menjadi Kakak iparmu, jika aku masih bisa memilih, aku ingin tidak pernah sama sekali bertemu denganmmu dari pada aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini".

.

.

"Hinata". Bisik Itachi pada dirinya sendiri, Mikoto yang juga ikut mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya bisa mengelus punggung Itachi.

.

.

"ini adalah tiket pesawat penerbangan menuju kanada, kita akan pergi besok dan memulai hidup yang baru disana". Hinata mengambil tiket pesawat yang di berikan Sasuke, mata Sasuke membulat begitu melihat Hinata menyobeknya dan melemparkannya ke laut, Hinata tertawa sinis melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"jika aku pergi bersamamu, sama halnya dengan kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh ayahku, hidup ini rumit, terkadang kita harus memilih diantara dua pilihan yang sulit".

"kau bisa mengajak keluargamu pergi bersamaku".

Untuk yang ke dua kalinya Hinata terkekeh, menertawakan Sasuke.

"itu bukan hal yang mustahil, bahkan Tousaan telah merestui jika aku menikah denganmu".

"lalu?".

"kau percaya akan kekuatan cinta?"

"..."

"mencintai bukan berarti harus hidup bersama, dan bukan juga harus memiliki".

"tch..!"

"ada saatnya dimana kita harus merelakan kebahagiaan demi orang yang kita cintai, aku mencintai Tousaan,Hanabi,Nejinii,Kaachan".

"..."

"dan kau, aku tau kau sangat menyayangi Fugaku sama,Mikoto sama dan juga Itachi sama, terfikirkah olehmu jika kita meninggalkan mereka, berapa hati yang tersakiti?".

"..."

"aku memutuskan untuk menjadi hati yang tersakiti, bukan hati yang menyakiti, kau bisa melakukannya bersamaku kan Sasuke? ". Hinata menatap Sasuke yang juga memandangnya. "heii kenapa kau menangis". Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, "katakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi". Ujar Sasuke sambil terus memandang Hinata sendu, Hinata kembali tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

.

"Jika ini adalah mimpi, dan aku telah terbangun, maka aku tidak akan mau untuk menutup mataku lagi, kau tau? Karena aku takut, takut tidak akan terbangun lagi dan selamanya berada di dalam mimpi yang buruk, akan tetapi seberapapun aku mencoba untuk bangun, aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah terbangun dan ini nyata".

"bagaimana dengan surga?".

"eh?".

"jika mustahil untuk kita bersama di dunia, apakah ada kesempatan untukku bersamamu di alam sana?". Hinata tersenyum , "hei tuan Uchiha muda, bagaimana jika neraka yang menjadi tempatmu, bukankah di surga tidak ada orang sombong dan angkuh sepertimu?".Hinata terkikik geli dan Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal.

"Sasuke, jika kita berdua mati bersama, itu sama dengan kita membunuh hati orang-orang yang mencintai kita, kau masih tidak mengerti hm?".

Sasuke membalikan badannya, memunggungi Hinata, pandangannya kembali menatap laut. Hinata mendekati Sasuke, hingga dirinya kini berdiri di samping Sasuke, hembusan angin menerbangkan kembali rambut keduanya.

"kau tidak bisa melakukannya?". Sasuke menoleh, menatap Hinata yg tengah berbicara padanya.

"berjanjilah Sasuke, berjanjilah bahwa kau dan aku, kita akan mengubur perasaan ini bersama , menjadi dua hati yang berkorban untuk orang-orang yang kita sayangi".

Sasuke memegang bahu Hinata, hingga mereka berhadapan, tangan kanannya dia letakan di kepala Hinata, bermaksud untuk mengucapkan sumpah.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke demi langit,bumi,laut,angin dan seluruh alam semesta yang menjadi Saksi, aku berjanji akan merelakan,melepaskan Hinata Hyuuga untuk kebahagiaan Okasaan,Otousaan dan juga Aniki, saya rela mengorbankan hati dan perasaan saya bersama wanita yang saya cintai demi kebahagiaan bersama".

Hinata tersenyum, dia menaruh tangan kirinya di kepala Sasuke dengan sedikit bejingkit karena tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya membuatnya sedikit susah untuk menaruh tangannya disana, dia melakukan apa yang Sasuke lakukan juga terhadapnya.

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata demi langit,bumi,laut,angin dan seluruh alam semesta yang menjadi Saksi, aku berjanji akan merelakan,melepaskan Uchiha Sasuke untuk kebahagiaan Okasaan di langit sana,Otousaan,Hanabi dan juga Nejii-nii, saya rela mengorbankan hati dan perasaan saya bersama pria yang saya cintai demi kebahagiaan bersama". Hinata meneteskan air matanya yang telah lama terbendung, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata, "sekarang giliranmu yang menangis". Hinata tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya, "jadi kita impas sekarang". Sasuke terkekeh, "jika kau mau menangis, menangislah". Ujarnya kembali.

"Sasuke".

"Hn".

"boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?". Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, meminta gadis dihadapannya untuk meneruskan kembali kata-katanya.

"peluk aku Sasuke, entah kenapa kaki ku merasa tak menginjak bumi". Sasuke menatap Hinata sendu, dengan cepat ia pun memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sasuke, "menangislah, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik".

.

.

"sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka Itachi, Sasuke akan pulang dengan sendirinya". Ajak Mikoto.

"..."

"entah kenapa, sulit buatku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini".

"eh?"

"aku masih ingin di sini Okachaan".

.

.

"satu permintaan yang mungkin akan menjadi permintaan terakhirku padamu". Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kedua onyx Sasuke".

"izinkan aku untuk memberikan ciuman terakhirku".

.

.

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya, tak kuasa melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang kini telah berpagutan mesra, tangannya menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, seolah merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam.

"kita pulang Kaachan".

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kita harus kembali, senja telah tiba".

"karena hari ini hari terakhirku bersamamu, kita akan menginap disini".

"eh?".

"kita akan melewati mala mini di pantai ini, dan jika suatu hari aku merindukanmu, aku akan mendatangi tempat ini dan mengenang masa-masa saat kita bersama".

"Sasuke?".

"Hn?".

"kau tau apa yang aku inginkan saat ini?".

"hm?".

"aku ingin waktu berhenti, dan jika bisa aku ingin selamanya seperti ini". "kau tau apa yang aku takutkan?", "aku takut dengan waktu yang terus berjalan, aku takut dengan hari esok dan aku takut aku tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku telah kehilanganmu".

Sasuke memeluk Hinata, mengecup keningnya seraya menyatukan keningnya , "selama aku masih hidup, percayalah aku akan selalu berada disini". Menunjuk Hati Hinata dengan jarinya. "dan selamanya akan tetap hidup disana meski aku tidak lagi bernafas". Sasuke memegamg dagu Hinata menciumnya kembali, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

"Itachi membaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur king size miliknya, merebahkan tubuhnya, tangannya memijat-mijat kening seolah menginginkan rasa pusingnya hilang, Mikoto mendekat memegang pipi Itachi, "hangat". Ujarnya, "kau sakit?". Tanyanya kembali, Itachi menggeleng, "tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri Kaachan". Mikoto tersenyum, "kau tau? Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain?". Itachi terdiam, mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata Mikoto, "Rasanya seperti memeluk pohon kaktus, semakin erat kamu memeluknya, maka semakin sakit yang kamu rasakan". "jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan Okasaan, apa aku terlalu egois?". Tanyanya. Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan, Jika mereka bisa mengorbankan 2hati untuk kebaikan bersama, kenapa kau yang satu hati tidak bisa melakukan itu?" , "Kaachan rasa mereka salah dengan menyebutkan 2hati yang tersakiti, harusnya mereka menyebutnya 3hati, yaitu, Hinata,Sasuke,dan juga kau Itachi. Apakah hatimu tidak akan sakit jika seseorang yang kau cintai mencintaimu hanya karena keterpaksaan?". "lepaskan Hinata, relakan dia bersama Sasuke". Mikoto mengelus puncak kepala Itachi lembut, seraya meninggalkannya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Gomenee mina san lama updatenya, prediksi kembali salah hihihiii :P chap ini masih bersambung, rasanya terlalu singkat jika berakhir di chapter ini, saya ulur 1 chapter lagi ya mina-san .. dan fict ini akan berakhir di chap 12 alias chapter depan, arigatou untuk yang telah mereview.. **

**See u the last chap **


	12. Chapter 12

"Beautiful lie"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance/hurt/comfor

"tap.. tap.. tap.." Suara langkah kaki wanita bersurai indigo yang memakai sepatu high heels setinggi 7cm itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan utama di kantor itu, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berdiri di depan pintu berwarna coklat dan bertuliskan Directur.

Hinata berdiri sejenak memandangi pintu berprofil klasik itu, matanya terpejam sambil menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, "Ohayoo.." sapanya begitu membuka pintu ruangan Direktur utama Uchiha, "Ohayoo". Balas seorang pria yang menduduki kursi ruangan tersebut sambil menutup laptop yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"ponselmu mati, aku menghubungi rumahmu dan Mikoto-Baachan mengatakan kau pergi ke kantor pagi sekali"

Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa kotak bento yang ada di dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja kerja Itachi, "kau juga pasti belum sempat sarapan kan?". Itachi tersenyum melihat apa yang tengah wanita bersurai indigo ini lakukan terhadapnya.

"kau tidak makan?". Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menarik kursi untuk di dudukinya, "sebelum ke sini aku sarapan bersama Tousaan,Hanabi,dan juga Nejii-nii".

"jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk membawakanku sarapan?".

"hmm.. aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sampai kau menghabiskan semua bento-bento yang telah ku buatkan untukmu".

Itachi terkekeh, dan membuat Hinata menyipitkan sedikit matanya, "apa ada yang salah?". Itachi kembali memasukan onigiri ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"arigatou".

"hm?".

"aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku Hinata, jadi apa ku pikir akting mu terlalu berlebihan".

"apa maksudmu?".

"berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri".

"..."

"aku tau kau dan Sasuke,-"

"jangan katakan lagi".

"hm?"

"ku bilang jangan katakan lagi".

"..."

"maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali".

"Hina,-".

"oh ya.. satu lagi, hari ini kita ada janji dengan designer yang membuat baju pengantin kita, jemput aku sebelum jam makan siang".

.

.

.

.

"sampai kapan kau berada disana?".

"sampai pernikahan Itachi selesai, aku akan kembali kesana, Tousaan dan Kaachan yang memintaku tetap di sini".

"baiklah Sasuke, sampaikan salamku pada Itachi"

"hn".

"tuut.. tuutt".

"siapa Sasuke?"

"Shisui, dia masih belum bisa diandalkan".

"kau jangan terlalu memikirkan itu Sasuke, anggap saja di sini kau sedang berlibur".

"hn".

"Sasuke, ada 1 hal yang ingin Kaachan tanyakan padamu".

"..."

"bagaimana perasaanmu?".

"hm?".

"Itachi dan Hinata akan menikah sebentar lagi dan itu artinya kau akan kehilangan wanita yang kau cintai".

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening Mikoto lembut, tangannya menggenggam jemari Mikoto dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"Kaachan.. aku tidak sepenuhnya merasa kehilangan".

"eh?".

"karena di hadapanku saat ini, aku masih mempunyai wanita yang ku cintai".

"Sasu,-".

"aku bersyukur terlahir dari rahimmu Kaachan, dan aku sangat bahagia".

"Kaachan tau kau tidak baik-baik saja Sasu,-

"aku baik-baik saja Kaachan". Mikoto terdiam begitu Sasuke memeluknya, tangannya membalas pelukan Sasuke dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri menghadap cermin berukuran besar hingga memperlihatkan pantulan dirinya yang kini tengah mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan banyak dihiasi manik-manik berlian berwarna lavender, rambutnya tergerai indah sepinggang, pandangannya kosong menatap cermin besar yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Cantik".

Sekejap Hinata kembali dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara maskulin seorang pria yang di kenalnya.

"kau membayangkan jika Sasuke yang berada di sampingmu?"

Hinata tersenyum sinis atas apa yang di katakan Itachi.

"pantaskah kau menyandingkan pria lain dengan calon istrimu sendiri?".

"dia adikku bukan orang lain".

"aku malas berdebat denganmu hari ini". Hinata mengangkat sedikit gaunnya, memberikan kemudahan kakinya untuk melangkah, "kau menyukai gaunnya?" tanya Itachi menghentikan langkah Hinata, "aku bisa mencarikan designer yang lebih terkenal jika kau tak menyukainya". Katanya kembali. Hinata berbalik, menatap punggung Itachi dengan Itachi yang juga menatapnya dari pantulan cermin, "manik-maniknya adalah berlian, kainnya merupakan sutra termahal yang hanya bisa di dapatkan di china, dan beberapa mutiara asli membuat gaun ini terlihat indah dan sempurna, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukainya". Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

"gomen Hinata". Kata Itachi begitu dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan manshion Hyuuga, mengantarkan sang putri Hyuuga kembali kediamannya.

"jangan pernah menyebut nama Sasuke lagi di hadapanku".

Itachi tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Hinata, "apa yang kau tertawakan?". Itachi melepaskan tangannya dan kembali memegangi stir mobil yang ada di hadapannya tanpa menjalankannya.

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyebutkan nama itu sepanjang umurku, dia adiku".

"sampai kita menikah".

"hm?"

"setelah aku menjadi istrimu, hanya sebelum itu".

"bagaimana jika kau tidak menjadi istriku?"

"eh?".

Itachi menarik nafas sejenak dan membuangnya perlahan,

"kau tau rasanya bagaimana mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain?".

"..."

"rasanya itu seperti memeluk pohon kaktus, semakin erat aku memeluknya, semakin sakit yang ku rasa".

Hinata membalikan kepalanya yang sedari tadi memandangi jalan, pandangannya kini tertuju pada pria bermata onyx yang berada di sampingnya.

"awalnya aku bertahan, tidak memperdulikan seberapa sakit yang ku rasa, namun jika seumur hidup aku menahannya aku bisa mati".

"apa yang sedang kau katakan Itachi-kun?".

"aku menyerah".

"eh?".

"aku akan melepaskanmu Hinata"

"tch.." Hinata terkekeh mendengar penuturan Itachi. "tak cukup kah kau membuatku kesal hari ini?"

"Hinata, ada satu hal yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu, ku harap kau tak akan marah atau pun membenciku dan Sasuke setelah aku mengatakannya".

"katakan".

"ketika malam dimana Sasuke pertama kali melihatmu di sebuah klub malam, aku mengajukan suatu permintaan terhadapnya".

"permintaan?".

"aku akan memberikan lamborghiniku jika dia berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku".

"eh?"

"dan dia menerimanya, kita membuat kesepakatan disini, dan dia mulai mencari tau tentangmu".

"tch.. Ha.. haa.. haa...". Hinata tertawa mentah mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"secara perlahan Sasuke mulai menikmati permainannya hingga terjerumus di dalamnya sehingga menjadikan rumit".

"kalian menggunakan seorang pelayan klub malam sebagai taruhan eh?".

"aku mengatakan ini permintaan, bukan sebuah taruhan"

"tch".

"Sasuke mulai mencintaimu saat itu, dia menolak ketika aku memberikan lamborghini ini untuknya, dan dia hanya meminta satu permintaan dariku".

"..."

"dia menginginkanku untuk menjagamu dan tidak menyakitimu".

"..."

"semua yang terjadi sekarang memang kesalahanku pada awalnya, jika saja saat itu aku tidak meminta Sasuke untuk membawamu kembali padaku".

"kembali padamu?".

"hmm.. aku adalah pria yang kau tolak ketika akan di jodohkan denganmu, dan karena kau menolak untuk di jodohkan denganku kau di usir dan menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah klub malam".

"jadi kau telah mengetahui aku sebelumnya?"

"aku tidak mengetahuimu, aku hanya penasaran terhadapmu, se umur hidupku aku tidak pernah di tolak seorang wanita, aku terkejut ketika kau menolak tanpa melihatku sebelumnya dan aku penasaran akan hal itu hingga aku mencari tau tentangmu".

"dan Sasuke?".

"dia tidak tau apa-apa mengenaimu, dia hanya tau kau seorang pelayan klub malam waktu itu, bahkan dia menertawakanku ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkanmu, dia menertawakanku karena kau adalah seorang pelayan".

"..."

"tapi seorang pelayan itu adalah seorang putri yang menyamar hingga membuat dua orang pangeran menginginkannya".

"ku rasa kau berlebihan Ita-kun, sebaiknya kau segera pulang". Itachi memegang tangan Hinata, menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hinata gomenee".

"sudahlah, kau tau berapa kata maaf yang kau ucapkan padaku hari ini?".

"aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita?".

"apa?".

"Sasuke, hanya dia yang pantas mmendampingimu".

"kau gila Itachi !"

"ini sudah menjadi keputusanku".

"..." Hinata menatap Itachi sinis hingga kemudian tangannya melepaskan tangan Itachi kasar, keluar dari mobil Itachi dan membanting pintunya. Itachi hanya bisa memandang Hinata yang semakin terlihat menjauh dan tak terlihat di kedua onyx nya. "semoga ini belum terlambat". Dengan cepat Itachi melajukan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan manshion kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

"apaa?" meminta percetakan untuk mengganti nama anda dengan Sasuke-sama?".

"hn".

"tapi bagaimana jika,-"

"ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, sebelum surat undangan itu di sebarkan perlihatkan padaku sample nya terlebih dulu".

"hai, wakarimasta Itachi-sama".

.

.

.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya ketika Itachi menaruh sebuah kotak berwarna silver di hadapannya, tak menghiraukan kotak itu Sasuke kembali fokus menatapi layar laptop yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya.

"aku tidak tau apakah badanku yang bermasalah ataukah memang pakaian itu memang tak pantas untukku". Ujarnya sambil meneguk sebuah vodka.

"jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sebaiknya kau tinggalkan kamarku".

"tidak, sampai kau membuka isi kotak itu dan mencobanya".

"jika aku tidak mau".

"aku akan terus mengganggumu disini hingga meneguk semua vodka yang ada di dalam botol ini habis".

"keluar Itachi ! disini bukan klub malam yang bisa dengan seenaknya kau mabuk di dalamnya".

"klub malam.. hahahaa.. aku ingat disana kita membuat sebuah perjanjian kan? Mengenai Hinata dan lamborghiniku?".

"berhenti bicara Itachi, Kaachan,-"

"Kaachan akan memarahiku dan juga kau karena mabuk di dalam rumah yah kan?". Hahahaa hik..

"bisakah kau pelankan suaramu"

"pakai.. pakai dan aku akan diam".

"tch.. " Sasuke membuka kotak yang di berikan Itachi dan mencoba pakaian yang di maksud Itachi, sebuah tuxido berwarna putih dengan celana casual berwarnakan sama dan jas putih yang melengkapinya terlihat sangat pas dan cocok di tubuh Sasuke. Itachi tertawa melihat Sasuke mengenakan baju pengantinnya.

"kau puas? Sekarang pergilah dari kamarku". Kata Sasuke sambil melepas kembali pakaian casual yang di pakainnya.

"awesome". Ujarnya

"hm?".

"aku pikir kita memiliki tubuh yang sama, tinggi yang sama dan berat badan yang sama, tapi kenapa pakaian itu tidak cukup jika aku memakainnya?".

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan Itachi yang menurutnya sangat membuang waktu.

"kau tau yang barusan kau pakai adalah baju pengantinku"

Sasuke menatap Itachi, pandangannya menginginkan Itachi meneruskan kembali perkataannya.

"designer ternama membuatkan sepasang baju pengantin untuku dan Hinata, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya, tapi tuxido itu tidak muat di badanku ketika aku mencobanya, aku tidak tau apakah badanku yang terlalu gemuk ataukah kau yang terlalu kurus, tapi ku rasa kita memiliki tubuh yang sama".

"..."

"ini pertanda kau yang akan menjadi pengantin pria nya Sasuke".

"tch".

"sekarang kau lihat? Jas pengantin itu bahkan tidak menginginkan aku yang memakainnya".

"kau mabuk Itachi, kembali ke kamarmu sebelum aku menendangmu keluar dari sini".

"baiklah karena kau akan menjadi mempelai pria nya maka aku akan menuruti kata-katamu". Balas Itachi sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, "kau meninggalkan barangmu". Sasuke melemparkan kotak berisi pakaian yang baru saja di pakainnya pada Itachi, Itachi menangkapnya, dia terkekeh kemudian menyimpan kotak itu di dalam lemari pakaian Sasuke, "apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang Itachi?". Tanyanya kesal dengan kelakuan Itachi yang menurutnya tak waras hari ini, "aku tak membutuhkannya". Ujarnya sambil menutup pintu lemari Sasuke rapat, tangannya menyentuh pundak Sasuke, kedua onyxnya menatap Sasuke dengan senyum di bibirnya "barang itu adalah milikmu". Sasuke mebalas tatapan lembut Itachi dengan tatapan intens, Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkannnya.

.

.

.

"bagaimana?".

"sesuai yang anda minta, saya telah merubah semuanya".

"hn, kerja yang bagus Kabuto, tinggal satu lagi".

"apa yang harus saya lakukan lagi Itachi-sama?".

"buat jadwal konferensi pers besok".

"wakarimasta Itachi-sama"

"tuu.. tuutt.. tuttt.."

.

.

.

.

" Hinataaaaaa Nee-chaaaaannnnnn..." teriak Hanabi membuat seluruh isi penghuni rumah di kagetkan dengan suaranya.

"kau kenapa Hanabi?". Tanya Neji begitu menemui Hanabi yang sempat berteriak histeris, "Hana-chan ada apa?". Hinata panik mendengar teriakan Hanabi.

"lihatlah Nee-chan, bukankah itu adalah Itachi-nii?". Hanabi menunjuk layar televisi yang sedari tadi menjadi tontonannya.

"dia melakukan jumpa pers?". timpal Neji, dan hanya di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Hinata, menandakan bahwa dia tidak tau apa-apa dengan apa yang tengah Itachi lakukan.

.

"Saya melakukan jumpa pers ini untuk memberitahukan tentang ke tidak benaran gosip yang telah beredar mengenai pernikahanku".

.

"eh? Apa yang dia katakan?". Ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Neji, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"mengenai pernikahanku dengan Hinata-Hyuuga itu tidak benar, sebenarnya bukan aku yang akan menikah dengannya tetapi adiku Uchiha Sasuke".

Suara ribut dan bisik-bisik dari para wartawan membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi gempar, mereka seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Itachi katakan.

"bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah Hinata-Hyuuga adalah kekasih anda?". Tanya salah satu wartawan.

"sudah ku katakan bahwa mengenai kedekatanku dengan Hinata hanyalah sebatas antara kakak dan adik saja, Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke dan selama Sasuke berada di Kanada, maka aku yang menjaganya karena aku telah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk melindunginya".

"tapi bukankah kalian juga pergi menemui seorang designer ternama di Jepang untuk membuat baju pengantin? Jika benar Sasuke yang akan menikahi Hinata-hyuuga kenapa anda yang datang ke tempat itu?".

"Sasuke sangat sibuk, aku menggantikannya mengantar Hinata, dan karena ukuran tubuhku dengan Sasuke itu sama maka designer itu menyamakan ukuran baju pengantinnya denganku".

"ohh.. jadi yang sebenarnya akan menikah itu Sasuke-sama bukan anda?".

"yah, dan satu hal lagi kebersamaan ku dengan Hinata selama ini hanya hubungan antara seorang kakak dengan adik saja, tidak jauh dari itu".

"Itachi-sama, maaf jika lancang mengatakan ini, menurut gosip yang telah beredar Sasuke menjadi orang ketiga antara anda dan Hinata apakah itu benar?".

"ku rasa saya telah berulang kali menjawabnya, Hinata dan aku memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, bahkan sangat dekat sehingga semua orang menganggap bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, oleh karena itu saya mengadakan pers ini karena ingin membenarkan apa yang tidak benar, ini adalah surat undangan pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke". Itachi memperlihatkan kartu undangan pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke pada semua wartawan. "disini tertulis jelas bahwa mereka akan menikah besok, dan saya pertegas sekali lagi mengenai rumor yang beredar bahwa saya adalah kekasih Hinata atau pun Sasuke yang menjadi orang ketiga itu semua tidak benar".

"Satu pertanyaan lagi Itachi-sama, mengenai pernikahan itu apakah itu benar-benar atas landasan cinta ataukah hanya ingin menyatukan kedua perusahaan, bekerja sama dengan menjadikan pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai alat untuk menyatukan kedua perusahaan besar tersebut dan menjadikannya lebih kuat?".

"pernikahan ini terjadi karena mereka saling mencintai, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan harta,perusahaan,klan,marga atau status keduanya, mereka akan menikah karena telah lama bersama, ku rasa cukup untuk jumpa pers hari ini, terimakasih untuk semua yang telah hadir disini".

"tunggu Itachi-sama satu pertanyaan lagi..."

Para wartawan sibuk mengejar Itachi karena mereka merasa belum puas dengan informasi singkat yang Itachi jelaskan, beberapa bodyguard menghalangi para wartawan, menjauhkannya dari Itachi, Kabuto membukakan pintu mobil Itachi dan dengan cepat Itachi memasuki mobilnya, meninggalkan para wartawan yang membuatnya risih karena semakin menggila.

.

.

Sasuke mematikan televisi besar yang ada di kamarnya ketika tayangan yang baru saja di lihatnya selesai, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak diatas meja seraya pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan membanting pintunya kasar.

.

.

"apa-apaan ini? Itachi apakah dia sudah gila?". Hinata menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"kau harus menemuinya Hinata, pergilah tanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi". Hinata menutup matanya sejenak "kau benar". Ujarnya lagi sambil menampakan kedua lavendernya, "dia harus memberiku alasan atas semua hal konyol yang telah di buatnya". Neji menepuk pundak Hinata, mencoba menenangkan "aku akan mengantarmu menemuinnya". Hinata melepaskan tangan Neji yang menempel di bahunya, "aku akan pergi sendiri menemuinya Nejii-nii, arigatou".

.

.

.

.

"braakkkk !" . Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kerja Itachi kasar, Itachi yang melihat kelakuan adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum evil.

"kau gila.. !"

"hm?" Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil terus memandangi layar laptop yang ada diatas meja kerjanya.

"apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan aku akan menikahi Hinata?".

"kau memang akan menikah dengannya".

"kau tau, kau membohongi publik?".

"aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya".

"kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya".

Itachi hanya terkekeh, tak memperdulikan tatapan Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam, "duduklah tenangkan pikiranmu".

"tch". Sasuke menarik kerah baju Itachi, memaksa Itachi untuk beradu onyx dengannya "apa maksudmu dari semua ini?". Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi kembali terkekeh, "jawab aku Itachiiiii !". teriak Sasuke sambil melayangkan tinju nya, "Sasuke". Teriak Hinata membuat Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya terhadap Itachi dan melepaskan cengkraman pada lehernya.

"sesuai prediksiku kallian pasti akan datang mencariku malam ini, itu lah kenapa aku berada disini agar kalian tidak sulit mencariku".

"Ita-kun, apa maksudmu mengadakan jumpa pers itu?".

"tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian, hanya ini yang aku bisa".

"berhenti membuatku bingung Itachi !". Sasuke mulai muak dengan jawaban-jawaban Itachi yang menurutnya aneh.

"alasanmu membatalkan pernikahan kita, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku".

"karena aku ingin kau berada dengan orang yang tepat".

"..."

"..."

"aku mendengar sumpah kalian ketika di pantai 2 hari yang lalu, aku merasa bahwa aku telah egois, dan sekarang aku ingin kalian menikah untukku".

"kau sadar dengan apa yang baru kau katakan?". Tanya Sasuke.

"dalam satu hari ini aku merubahnya, mengganti namaku di kartu undangan dengan namamu, memberikan baju pengantinku padamu dan menghadiri jumpa pers singkat 1 jam yang lalu".

"untuk apa kau melakukan ini Ita-kun?".

"untuk kebahagiaan bersama, aku tau kau akan bahagia jika bersama Sasuke".

"aku telah memutuskan untuk membunuh perasaanku dan mencintaimu, tapi seka,-"

"kau hanya akan menyakitiku Hinata, kau menyakiti dirimu dan juga menyakitiku jika kita menikah".

Itachi berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke menyatukan tangan keduanya, "Hinata,Sasuke, cinta kalian terlalu besar untuk menyingkirkanku, sekuat apapun aku bertahan tidak akan bisa menggoyahkan perasaan Hinata terhadapmu, maksudku melakukan ini semua untuk menyatukan kalian kembali, kalian akan menikah demi kebahagiaan bersama". Kaachan,Tousaan,dan Hiashi-sama mereka merestui kalian".

.

.

.

Pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke berlangsung meriah dengan di hadiri banyak tamu undangan dari berbagai relasi kedua perusahaan, Hinata berdiri dengan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, Hiashi, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang juga tertawa sesekali membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tak pernah terfikir sedikitpun olehnya bahwa dia akan berdiri bersanding dengan Hinata.

"arigatou baka aniki". Ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada Itachi yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu undangan yang merupakan teman dan relasinya kerjanya.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke?".

"Hn".

"aku benci mendengar 2 konsonan itu".

Sasuke tertawa kecil, melihat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"praankkk !".

"maaf nona aku tidak sengaja".

"maaf katamu? Heyy kau tau gaun pesta ku seharga 10jt dolar yang di design oleh designer ternama di paris kau tau?".

"eh?".

"dan karena kau menumpahkan minumanmu pada gaunku, maka ini akan menjadi hari pertama dan untuk yang terakhir aku memakainya".

"Ino... jaga bicaramu". Teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayah dari wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan bola mata berwarna shappire Yamanaka Ino".

"Gomenasai Itachi-sama, saya terlalu memanjakannya".

"tidak apa,-".

"Otousaan,, untuk apa meminta maaf pada orang kurang ajar ini, lihatlah bahkan dia hanya memajang wajah datar tidak terlihat bahwa dia merasa bersalah sama sekali".

Itachi hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya, kesalahannya hanya menumpahkan segelas vodka tapi terlihat seperti mafia yang telah membunuh 100 orang.

"ahaahaa.. sepertinya putriku terlalu banyak minum malam ini sehingga menjadi sedikit tidak waras".

"Heii aku tidak mabuk Otousaan,, dia itu,-"

"Kita pulang sekarang Ino dan jangan bicara lagi".

.

"ada apa?". Tanya Sasuke yang juga di ikuti Neji di belakangnya.

"siapa wanita yang barusan memarahimu?" ujar Neji dengan memandang Ino yang terlihat berjalan semakin menjauh.

"tch. apa dia terlihat seperti seorang wanita?".

"...". Sasuke

"eh?". Neji

"fisiknya memang seorang wanita, tapi cara dia berbicara seperti monster".

Sasuke dan Neji hanya bisa diam dan memandang Itachi bingung,

"apa yang telah dia katakan padamu?". Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"dia berbicara banyak dan cepat sehingga aku kesulitan untuk menangkapnya".

Sasuke menepuk pundak Itachi seraya pergi meninggalkannya. Neji mengambil dua gelas vodka dan memberikan satunya pada Itachi

"ku rasa dengan ini akan membuat mood mu kembali". Itachi terkekeh, sambil menerima gelas yang di berikan Neji untuknya.

"cheerrss..."

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke berakhir pada pukul 12.00 malam, Manshion Uchiha terlihat sepi begitu acaranya selesai, Hinata kini tinggal di kediaman Uchiha sebagai istri sah dari Uchiha Sasuke, perjalanan cinta yang rumit akhirnya berujung pada pelaminan yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

.

"kau harusnya mengenakan yang lebih tipis Hime". Ujar Sasuke di sertai seringai evilnya, membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"eh, Sasu,-".

"sstt.. diamlah jika kau berisik maid-maid akan mendengarnya karena mereka masih bekerja membersihkan bekas pesta tadi".

"kalau begitu bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu Sasuke, kau membuatku kesulitan untuk mengambil udara".

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata pergi menjauhi Sasuke menuju tempat tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"aku lelah, jadi jangan menggangguku". Ujarnya sambil kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata, perlahan ia pun menaiki tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata, tangannya memeluk tubuh Hinata yang berada di sampingnya, "Sasu,-". Ucap Hinata dan kembali terpotong oleh Sasuke, "kau pikir aku akan melakukannya malam ini hm?". Hinata terdiam, "kau lolos malam ini karena aku juga lelah sama halnya denganmu, tapi kau tidak akan bisa lolos di hari berikutnya". Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata dengan mengecup pundak Hinata lembut. "tidurlah".

.

.

.

.

Langkah Itachi terhenti ketika ia melihat toko bunga yang tak asing baginya, memori otak nya memutar kenangan saat ia masih menjadi kekasih Hinata, dia ingat bagaimana dia dulu setiap harinya mengunjungi tempat ini untuk membeli beberapa tangkai lavender dan menaruhnya di meja kerja Hinata, tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko bunga yang menjadi langganannya, tatapannya yang kosong seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan, perlahan tangannya menyentuh setangkai lavender yang sedari tadi di lihatnya, namun lamunannya buyar ketika ada satu tangan yang memegang lavender yang di pegangnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"kau?".

"tch, sepertinya hari ku akan menjadi sial hari ini". Perempuan bermata shappire ini berkata sinis sambil menaikan sedikit bibir tipisnya. Sedangkan Itachi dia hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"hah,, apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang? Tidakkah kau menjauhkan tanganmu? Lavender ini miliku".

"ini miliku nona, aku yang lebih dulu mengambilnya".

"hahaa.. seorang pria berambut panjang dan berwajah datar memperebutkan setangkai lavender dengan seorang wanita perfek sepertiku, mengerikan".

"..."

"ku rasa sebaiknya besok kau memakai rok mini saja". Ujarnya kembali dan tak di hiraukan Itachi.

"..." masih tak memperdulikan perkataan Ino, Itachi tak juga melepaskan tangannya.

"hei... lepaskan kataku !". bentak Ino emosi.

"sudah ku katakan ini miliku".

"sebagai pria seharusnya kau mengalah dan memberikannya padaku".

"tidak akan".

"kauu...".

"tch".

Kesal karena Itachi yang tak mau mengalah Ino menarik tangkai bunga lavender itu kasar sehingga menjadikan tangkai bunga itu patah.

"kau lihat ! sekarang lavender ini hancur, dimana aku mendapatkan bunga langka seperti ini lagi hah?" ohh.. bagaimana dengan laporanku,, hiks.. Ino menjambak sedikit rambutnya seraya menjongkokan tubuhnya, mengambil kepingan-kepingan lavender yang berserakan di lantai toko itu.

"sepertinya kau sering kesini". Ujar Itachi sambil membungkukan badannya, "kau tau jika toko ini hanya akan menyediakan satu tangkai bunga lavender, dan kau akan mendapatkannya kembali besok, karena itu kau berebut bunga ini denganku". Ino berdiri, Itachi kembali menegakan tubuhnya, Ino memandang Itachi sinis, "kau bahkan tau tapi kenapa kau tidak mengalah padaku hah? Kenapa setiap aku bertemu denganmu selalu sial, apa salahku padamu? Hiks.. kau tau betapa pentingnya bunga ini untukku hari ini?".

"aku akan melepaskannya jika kau memintanya dengan lembut".

"kauuu.. aku berdoa agar aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi !". seperti biasa Itachi hanya memandang Ino dengan wajah datar, Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko bunga itu, namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik, Itachi hanya tersenyum sinis ketika Ino mengeluarkan kata tak bersuara dari mulutnya, namun kejeniusan Itachi mampu menangkap apa yang Ino katakan meski jaraknya yang cukup jauh dan hanya memahaminya dari gerakan bibir tipis Ino.

.

.

.

"kau terlambat". Ujar Sasuke pada Itachi yang baru saja menampakan dirinya.

"seseorang menghambat perjalananku".

"hm?".

"yah, kau tau wanita yang telah memarahiku di pesta pernikahanmu? Aku bertemu dengannya lagi dan dia terlihat lebih ganas dari sebelumnya".

Sasuke tersenyum evil mendengar penuturan kakaknya, "kau akan jatuh cinta padanya". Ujarnya lagi.

"tch, mencintai seorang monster, mungkin aku akan di makan hidup-hidup olehnya".

"sebegitu mengerikan kah?"

"go to the hell".

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Itachi katakan padanya,

"dia mengatakan itu padaku, sepertinya dia tidak tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa".

Sasuke kembali terkekeh mendengar perkataan Itachi, "perbedaannya tipis". Sasuke menepuk pundak Itachi, "apa maksudmu Sasuke?". Sasuke membalikan badannya, "antara cinta dan benci, jangan terlalu membencinya jika kau tak ingin jatuh cinta padanya".

.

.

.

"apaaaa!" kau tidak lulus lagi dalam ujian penelitian akhirmu?"

"tousaan salah telah memanjakanmu selama ini".

"hmm.. tousaan kau bisa menyuruh dosennya untuk meluluskan ujian akhirku kan? Bukankah saham Yamanaka merupakan saham terbesar? Mereka bisa meluluskanku jika kau memintanya".

"Inoo.. ! "ayolaahh Otousaan.. aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau bisa meminta pihak kampus untuk meluluskanku".

"baiklah, dengan satu syarat".

"yah.. katakan katakan?". Ino penuh semangat mendengarnya.

"hari ini tousaan ada meeting dengan perusahaan Uchiha, karena kau meminta tousaan untuk mendatangi dosenmu dan pihak kampus, maka kau lah yang harus menggantikan tousaan untuk menghadiri acara meeting bersama perusahaan Uchiha".

hanya duduk-duduk dan mendengarkan para orang tua berbicara, hal itu lah yang terbesit di pikiran Ino. "mudah sekali". Ujarnya dalam hati.

"hmm.. baiklaaahhh".

.

.

.

"kau sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkasnya?".

"hmm.. Neji-nii berapa perusahaan yang akan hadir dalam rapat Uchiha hari ini?".

"5 perusahaan besar, diantaranya, Uchiha,Hyuuga,Sabaku,Namikaze dan Yamanaka".

"hmm.."

"kau akan bertemu suamimu hari ini".

Hinata tersenyum lembut atas apa yang di ucapkan Neji "dia pasti akan memajang wajah stoic nya, datar seperti mayat hidup".

"setiap perusahaan akan mempersentasikan masing-masing pendapatnya, kau atau aku yang akan menjadi perwakilan persentasi Hyuuga hari ini?".

"karena aku directur utama nya, aku yang akan persentasi".

"hmm.. baguslah".

.

.

.

Acara meeting ke lima perusahaan yang menjalin kerja sama itu melakukan meeting di kantor Uchiha sebagai pemegang saham terbesar atas proyek pembangunan perumahan yang akan mereka jalankan akhir tahun ini, untuk menjalankan rencana pembangunan perumahan komplek tersebut mereka mengadakan meeting ini sebagai sarana bertukar pikiran dan menyampaikan asumsi untuk memberikan ide dan gagasan setiap perusahaan.

Sasuke mulai kesal ketika Itachi tak juga membuka meetingnya, dia merasa semua kursi telah terpenuhi, memang dua kursi yang belum terisi, dan sepertinya perwakilan dari perusahaan Yamanaka tidak konsisten terhadap waktunya.

"apa yang kau tunggu baka aniki?" seraya berbisik di telinga Itachi.

"satu perusahaan belum datang, tunggulah sebentar lagi". Ujarnya.

"tch.. kau lihat ini lewat dari 40 menit yang di janjikan, jika dalam 5 menit kau tak membuka acara nya, maka aku yang akan membukanya".

"lalu bagaimana dengan,-"

"kita akan menghapusnya dari daftar perjanjian kerjasama ini, masih banyak perusahaan lain yang lebih menghargai waktu".

Itachi mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia menyetujui apa yang telah Sasuke katakan.

" terimakasih telah menghadiri acara meeting ini tepat pada waktunya, meeting ini akan berlangsung selama 120 menit, setiap perusahaan akan mempresentasikan dan memberi ide atau pun saran untuk kemajuan proyek kita, untuk mempersingkat waktu saya,-

"tok.. tok .. tok.."

"mina-san, gomenee,, sesuatu menghambat perjalanan saya".

Tanpa melihat apapun yang ada di hadapannya Ino terus membungkukan badannya, pertama karena dia takut, ke dua karena dia malu, yah.. itu lah yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Semua mata yang ada di ruangan meeting itu sontak memperhatikan Ino yang terus membungkuk, bisikan-bisikan kecil mulai terjadi membuat ruangan itu menjadi sedikit rusuh.

"anda terlambat Yamanaka-san".

"gomenee.. saya tau saya salah, jadi maafkanlah keteledoran saya".

"bisa kah kau angkat kepalamu? Kau pemegang saham disini bukan seorang pelayan yang takut menghadapi majikanmu".

"eh?". Sedikit-sedikit pikiran Ino mulai mencerna, sepertinya dia mengenali suara maskulin ini, suara yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, perlahan ia pun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya membulat, "bruukkk..." berkas-berkas dan tas laptopnya jatuh berserakan, ke dua tangannya menutup mulitnya yang menganga karena kaget atas siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"kau..."

"sampai kapan berdiri di sana? Bisa kah anda menduduki kursi anda dan mengikuti meeting ini?"

Ino menghela nafas, perlahan kakinya melagkah dan menduduki kursi yang kosong.

Itachi meneruskan kembali presentasinya, semua orang kembali terfokus pada Itachi dan juga monitor besar yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan Itachi yang berdiri di depannya, berbeda dengan Ino, dia memandang Itachi bosan, matanya mulai surut menandakan bahwa ia ingin memasuki alam mimpinya.

"jadi menurut saya, alangkah baiknya jika kita menanam pohon di setiap pinggir jalan, dengan begitu kita ikut berpartisipasi dalam go green yang di adakan pemerintah dunia, membuat bumi kita tetap hijau dan menghindari pemanasan global".

"arigatou Hinata-Hyuuga". Ujar Itachi, tepuk tangan dari para relasi atas presentasi Hinata membuat Ino terbangun dari tidurnya, Ino menggosok kedua matanya dengan tangannya malas.

"selanjutnya dari perusahaan Yamanaka".

"eh?".

"Yamanaka-san bisakah anda prentasi sekarang, waktu kita hanya 30 menit lagi".

"ta- tapi aku tidak tau ap,-".

"29 mnit lagi, bisakah kau maju ke depan, membawakan presentasinya?". Itachi kembali menegaskan Ino.

Tch.. Siaall.. presntasi macam apa ini, aku tidak tau sama sekali, pria ini benar-benar membuatku malu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan, kami-sama. Ujar Ino dalam hatinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di sana Yamanaka?" kali ini Sasuke yang membuka mulutnya, dengan nada yang tinggi dan sedikit membentak.

"Sasuke.. ehm.. maksud saya, Uchiha Sasuke-san, biarkan saya mengajaknya berbicara sebentar, sepertinya dia baru kali ini mengikuti meeting dan bisa saja dia hanya mewakili bukan directur".

Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata datar, tanpa ekspresi. Hinata mendekati Ino, memgang tangannya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"Yamanaka-san? Apakah anda hanya di minta untuk mewakili directur karena beliau tidak bisa hadir?". Ino hanya menganggukan kepalnya, "dan apakah kau tau, bahwa kau harus membawakan presentasi singkat hari ini?". Ino kembali menggelengkan kedua kepalanya membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut, "baiklah, dengarkan aku Yamanaka-san, tema presentasi singkatnya adalah ide apa yang kau punya untuk pembangunan perumahan proyek ini? Misalnya, tadi aku mengusulkan untuk penanaman hijau di setiap pinggir jalan area komplek, nah bagaimana denganmu?". "Nee-chan, a-aku tidak tau,, aku benar-benar tidak tau,, hiks.. " Ino menundukan kepalanya, "hei.. kenapa menangis? Yamanaka-san?".

"Hinata-Hyuuga, ku rasa kita perlu memblacklist perusahaan Yamanaka, sepertinya orang ini tidak berguna". Ujar Sasuke dengan nada suara tinggi dan di ikuti anggukan oleh Itachi, "Sasuke benar, selain itu Yamanaka tidak menghargai waktu, datang terlambat, tidak memperhatikan dan mengikuti meeting dengan baik dan tidak mempunyai kreatifitas sama sekali". Itachi ikut menimpai, kata-kata Itachi membuat dada Ino sesak, sakit, dia merasa harga diri keluarganya telah di remehkan, Ino menggebrak meja bundar yang ada di depannya seraya berdiri, "tarik ucapan anda tuan Uc.. ahh terserah siapa nama kalian aku tak perduli". Semua klien yang berada di meja tersebut terlonjak kaget, bagaimana mungkin seorang patner tidak mengetahui rekan kerja samanya sendiri, mereka memandang Ino dengan tatapan aneh.

"sebelumnya saya meminta maaf tidak hadir tepat waktu dalam meeting ini, saya tadi menemukan beberapa kendala yang mengganggu,-

"langsung saja pada pokok permasalahan, anda membuang banyak waktu Yamanaka-san". Ujar Itachi, membuat Ino memutar matanya bosan.

"hm.. menurutku,, bagaimana dengan Fashion?".

"..."

Hening menghampiri ruangan itu, mereka menatap Ino dengan tatapan aneh.

"yah,, fashion, atau modeling school".

"..."

Masih tak ada respon, semua klien memandang Ino heran, mereka bingung dengan apa yang wanita ini bicarakan.

"berhenti membuang waktu Yamanaka-san, kau pikir ini sebuah lelucon eh?". Sasuke mulai geram dengan sikap Ino yang menurutnya aneh dan sangat bodoh.

"hmm.. eh .. yah.. itu fashion, modeling schoo..,- ehmm.. fashion ,, modeling school..,-"

"tch.. kau membuatku muak Yamanaka-san". Itachi ikut menimpali.

"that's good idea Yamanaka-san, I'agree with you". Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya "apanya yang ide bagus? Apakah istrinya telah tertular kegilaan Ino". Pikirnya dalam hati.

"bisa anda jelaskan maksud good idea itu Hyuuga-san?". Tanya Sasuke pada istrinya sendiri.

"hm.. mendirikan sebuah factory outlet atau butik di dalam sebuah perumahan ku rasa tidak buruk, jarang sekali ada hal seperti itu bukan? Dan modeling school, kebanyakan orang yang bertempat tinggal di dalam komplek tidak berbaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, jika membuat sekolah model disana membuat peminat publik untuk membeli rumah di komplek itu karena mereka berfikir dapat mengontrol anak-anaknya jika ingin melakukan aktifitas lain di luar sekolahnya, itu bagus sekali, mereka tidak akan merasa bosan dengan itu karena mereka akan mempunyai banyak teman, selain itu akan lebih bagus lagi jika kita juga membangun basket club, lapangan futsal, atau bahkan padang rumput untuk bermain golf".

Itachi mengangguk, Sasuke terdiam dan para relasi lainnya menepuk tangan, mereka menyetujui dengan ide yang di berikan Ino, dengan penjelasan Hinata tentunya.

Ino berlari menyusul Hinata ketika acara rapatnya selesai, Hinata yang menyadari Ino mengejarnya segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"arigatou Nee-chan, telah menyelamatkanku hari ini". ujar Ino pada Hinata.

"Hinata, panggil aku Hinata saja, sepertinya kau dan aku memiliki umur yang sama, karena itu panggil aku Hinata saja".

"ahh,, yahh.. Hinata, namaku Ino, panggil saja aku Ino".

Perbincangan mereka terhenti begitu Itachi dan Sasuke menghampiri keduanya.

"Hinata? Bagaimana bisa wanita selembut kau menikah dengan Uchiha kasar seperti dia?". Sungguh di sayangkan". Bisik Ino di telinga Hinata. Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang baru saja sahabat barunya itu katakan padanya.

"kita pulang Hime". Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata,menjauhkannya dari Ino. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Ino berdua disana. Ino memandang Itachi sebal, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan terhenti begitu Itachi menarik tangannya.

"hei? Apa yang kau lakukan !"

"karena keterlambatan yang kau buat, meeting kita berakhir larut malam".

"lalu? Apa masalahmu? Bukankah meeting nya telah selesai?".

"kau pulang denganku Yamanaka-san, anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian di toko bunga kemarin". Yah.. sudah ku maafkan, kau puas! Jadi bisa sekarang kau melepaskan tanganmu?".

.

.

.

.

"ku rasa dia gadis yang pintar,energik dan periang, sangat cocok jika dia bisa bersama dengan Itachi-kun". Ujar Hinata pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memijat-mijat tombol laptop yang ada di pangkuannya tanpa merespon Hinata sedikitpun, kesal karena Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya Hinata dengan cepat menutup laptop Sasuke, menyimpannya di atas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"apa yang ka,-" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat Hinata yang kini hanya mengenakan baju tidur tipis tak berlengan berada di depannya, "kau berani mengacuhkanku". Ujar Hinata sambil menaiki tubuh suaminya, tangannya menyentuh rahang Sasuke, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke, lama berpagutan, Sasuke beralih menciumi leher putih Hinata dan membuat banyak Kissmark di sana, Sasuke beralih mengambil posisi sehingga menjadi Hinata yang berada di bawahnya siap melakukan aksinya, "aku dalam masa datang bulan". Hinata tertawa puas melihat wajah kaget Sasuke yang menindihnya saat ini, "itu hukuman karena kau berani mengacuhkanku". Katanya lagi sambil mendorong Sasuke yang masih kaget di buatnya.

.

.

.

"ohayoo.. sapa Sasuke, mencium kening Hinata yang masih terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya, Hinata memandang Sasuke sebal karena suaminya telah memperkosanya tadi malam, yah.. Sasuke melakukan aksinya meskipun Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia telah datang bulan, "Sampai kapan kau berbaring seperti itu?". Tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke Hinata menutup tubuh polosnya dengan selimut sampai kepalanya tenggelam, "kau sakit? Tanya Sasuke dengan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, "pergilah" ujar Hinata pada Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, "bagaimana aku bisa bangun jika kau masih disitu, aku bahkan tidak memakai pakaian". Ujar Hinata dengan semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipinya, Sasuke terkekeh mendengar perkataan istrinya "kau malu padaku hm?". Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, "untuk apa? Aku bahkan sering melakukannya bersamamu, dan itu artinya aku telah sering melihat tubuhmu, jadi kenapa harus malu?". Hinata tertawa sinis, "yah dan apa jadinya jika sekarang aku jalan bertelanjang di depanmu? Kau mungkin akan memaksaku lagi". Sasuke kembali terkekeh, "kau juga menikmatinya kan? Hime?". "plaakkk ! " "tcih.. selalu". Sasuke mengelus pipinya yang baru saja mendapatkan tamparan mulus dari tangan Hinata, "aku terlambat Sasuke". "hn". "keluaarr atau sebelah pipimu akan bernasib sama". Hinata mengancam, "tidak akan, tamparlah sesukamu". Balas Sasuke datar. "Sasu,- uhweeekkkkk... ". Hina,- "uhweekkkk.. ". Hinata berlari dengan membawa selimutnya menuju wastafel, Sasuke memijit-mijit pundak Hinata ketika istrinya terus memuntahkan isi yang ada di dalam perutnya, "sebaiknya kau jangan masuk kantor hari ini, kau sakit, akan ku panggilkan dokter keluarga untuk memeriksa keadaanmu".

.

.

..

"selamat Sasuke-sama, anda akan menjadi seorang ayah".

"eh?". Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan, tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dokter ini katakan padanya.

"Hinata-sama, dia tengah mengandung saat ini, dan usia kandungannya genap mencapai 1 bulan".

"arigatou". ujar Sasuke pada dokter yang telah memeriksa Hinata,

"kau dengar itu, aku mengandung anakmu Sasuke". Hinata memeluk Sasuke, bahagia di rasakannya saat ini.

"jadi, tadi malam kau berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan kau datang bulan?".

"aku kesal karena kau mengacuhkanku".

"arigatou Hinata, aku bahagia saat ini". Sasuke mengelus perut Hinata dan menciumnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

. .

"ku dengar Hinata tengah mengandung sekarang?"

"Hn".

"selamat Sasuke, yosh.. berarti sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang paman". Ujar Itachi kegirangan,

"bagaimana denganmu?".

"hm?".

''kapan kau akan menikah?".

"mungkin setelah kau meninggal, dan aku akan menikahi Hinata menggantikanmu". Sasuke melemparkan tatapan deathglare pada Itachi, dan Itachi hanya tertawa puas melihat tatapan maut adiknya.

"hahahaa.. ayolahh.. aku hanya bercanda" ujarnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

.

"bakaaaaaaa! Brengsek,, beraninya kau menyentuh pantatku, dasar bocah mesum !".

Teriakan wanita berambut pirang dan bermata shappire ini membuat Itachi dan Sasuke menghentikan perbincangannya.

"Gomenee.. nee-chan, kami tidak sengaja".

"apa jadinya Jepang, jika penerusnya adalah bocah-bocah tak bermoral seperti kalian hah?".

"hikss.. hikss.. ampuni kami Nee-chan".

"tch.. tidak akan, kalian semua akan ku masukan ke dalam penjara, bocah mesum seperti kalian hanya akan merusak bangsa".

"ampuunnn Nee-chann... ampuunnn Nee-chaannn,,,"

"baiklah, ku ampuni kalian untuk saat ini, dengan syarat kalian harus berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi mengerti?".

"hai Wakarimasta Nee-chan".

"bagus, sekarang kalian pulang,, heii siapa yang menyuruh kalian lari hah? Jongkok ! pegang kedua telinga kalian, dan jalan jongkok, dalam hitungan ketiga kalian semua harus pergi dengan jalan jongkok, satuu.. duaa.."

.

.

"kau lihat itu?". Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang juga melihat adegan Ino yang sedang memarahi anak-anak sd.

"menyeramkan". Balas Itachi datar.

"aku menginginkannya"

"apa?"

"hm?"

"aku menginginkannya baka aniki".

"maksudmu kau akan poligami ketika Hinata tengah mengandung anakmu?".

Sasuke terkekeh, Itachi merengutkan kedua alisnya, merasa ada yang tak beres pada Sasuke.

"aku menginginkan nya menjadi kakak iparku, menjadi pendampingmu Uchiha Itachi".

"hm?".

"anaku, akan ku namai dia Itachi jika kau mampu menjinakan dia, Yamanaka Ino".

Itachi terkekeh,

"kau takut hm?".

"gadis seperti dia?".

"?"

"hanya butuh waktu satu minggu untuk membuat wanita seperti itu bertekuk lutut dan jatuh ke pelukanku".

"jika kau gagal?".

"aku akan memotong rambutku".

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Perjalanan cinta Itachi bersama Yamanaka Ino di mulai,,, Sasuke dan Hinata akan mempunyai seorang baby. Karna ini Pair SasuhinaItahina dan tidak ada ItaIno maka perjalanan cinta mereka tidak di tampilkan, hihiii,,,**

**.happyenddehh buat semuanyaaa...**

**Yahhh endingnya gejeee gomenee mina-sann... bungkuk-bungkuk.. terimakasih untuk yang telah mengikuti perjalanan panjang fict ini dari mulai chap1-12.. arigatou untuk semua review nya.. jaaa mata nee.. mina-san,, see u next story :***


End file.
